¿Sueño o pesadilla?
by lolitaluv12
Summary: Courtney la chica mas mimada obtiene la sorpresa, hermanitos, pero no como quisiera, su mama trae a vivir a la pareja y el trae consigo a sus hijos ¿sera lo peor que le pudo pasar a Courtney o habra algo peor?... ¿Courtney y Duncan HERMANASTROS?
1. Una gran y feliz familia

Courtney se levantaba temprano, faltaba poco para empezar las clases, asi que disfrutaba de los ultimas brisas de vacaciones, su cuarto era precioso, tal como el de una princesa, una princesa intelectual, con sus miles de libros, sus cd's ordenados a la perfeccion, su cama de dos plazas siempre limpia, y su cortinas blancas, casi que resplandecian.  
La ma ana parecia sonreirle, bajaba a desayunar y luego iria a dar un pase por el lago tan famoso, le gustaba la tranquilidad antes de empezar un dia hermoso, cuando bajo alli estaba su madre Elizabeth, con una sonrisa algo falsa, pues hoy era el dia que por fin luego de tanto conoceria Courtney a la pareja de Liz, la madre, y a sus hijos, lo que a Courtney no el causaba nada de gracia.  
Courtney siempre habia sido la chica ejemplar, si habria que calificarla se usaria la letra A, y si tendriamos que usar un numero seria 10, por otro lado era caprichosa, competitiva, y muy celosa; si bien poseia (solo cuando queria y con quien queria) un buen corazon, era muy mlavada con aquellos que no le parecian "suficientes", ella no trataba de ser mala, era asi porque jamas nadie le dijo que no debia serlo, ademas Courtney era la seguidora numero uno de las reglas, en la escuela era la presidenta mas joven, y aunque tenia un temperamento como le gustaba decirle a la psicologa "Especial", sin duda Courtney era buena en cualquier cosa que se proponga, sin mencionar lo bella que era, su cuerpo parecia esculpido, y era trigue a de ojos oscuros y grandes, con un cabello de angel casta o, y hermosas equitas en el contorno de su nariz.  
Courtney se habia sentido un poco sola en sus vacaciones, pues Bridgette su mejor amiga, habia ido a surfear con su nuevo novio a las bahamas, lo que le quedaba un poco lejos de visitar, pues Courtney era de Canada; por otro lado no tenia muchos amigos, mas bien prefiria uno bueno que 1000 malos.

-Bien Court, vistete hermosa, y pro favor cambia la cara-dijo la madre corriendo en brasier por la casa mientras Estella reia.

-Si sisisis-dijo ella y en su cuarto busco, era una noche de calor, asi que se puso un lindo vestido era de color crema, quedaba perfecto con su tono de piel, cuando bajo la madre sonreia y se notaba su nerviosismo, abrazo fuerte a su hija, casi la asfixia, y entonces alli llego un auto, "comun", para lo que acostumbraba a ver Courtney, y de alli bajo un hombre serio ,con anteojos y algo delgado, sonreia del mismo modo que la madre de Courtney entonces, Estella tomo las cosas de ellos, y este hombre beso en la boca a Liz, lo que Courtney no pudo evitar fruncir el se o, y de alli bajaron 2 chicos de unos 12 a os riendo rubios, de ojos azules, nada parecidos al padre, por otro lado bajo de alli un chico que Courtney tenia que reconocer guapo, era rubio tambien aunque muy parecido al padre este, y con ojos oscuros, y estaria alrededor de los 18 a os, tambien bajo riendo.

- Estamos todos?-pregunto Liz.

-No todos...-el padre fruncio el se o, y miro al auto y grito -DUNCAN POR FAVOR BAJA Y DEJAR DE ...DEJA LOS GASES-

Sus tres hermanos rieron y alli bajo, un chico tambien muy guapo, de cresta verde y cabello negro, ojos azulados, lleno de piercings en su rostro, un gran fisico al parecer tenia la misma edad que Courtney, esta sonrio lo mas falsamente posible.

- Cuando comemos?-dijo Duncan, lo que le parecio lo mas fuera de lugar a Courtney, quien entro a su casa y se sento en su asiento.

-DUNCAN-grito el padre.

-Calma Bobby-dijo Liz, lo que provoco la risa instantanea de los 4 muchachos, en especial de Duncan quien comenzo a hacer chistes que el padre no podia escuchar.

-Eh...entremos-dijo el hombre ya sin paciencia, cuando entraron todos, se sentaron, y la madre y Rob, o Bobbie como mas le gusten, estaban en la cabecera, mientras Estella servia comida.

- Y ella?-dijeron los gemelos al unisono.

-Es nuestra Criada-contesto Liz.

-La hiciste viejo, has encontrado una muchacha con mucho cash-decia Duncan.

-Por favor hijo...evita los comentarios-dijo el padre.

-Es un honor que diga eso-dijo riendo la madre pero nadie siguio su risa.

Mientras comian el pavo, todos se miraban y entonces Liz rompio el silencio.

-Y Duncan?, como te va con el cambio?-el chico la miro, parecia que no comia hace a os.

-Supongo que bien-dijo el y siguio comiendo, lo que repugno bastante a Courtney quien no podia quitar esa expresion.

- John?-decia la madre al mas grande.

-Bastante bien Liz, gracias por preguntar-dijo mas cortesmente lo que dejo perpleja a Courtney.

- Y ustedes Stan y Timmy?-preguntaba a los gemelos que imitaban a su hermano Duncan.

-Si muy bien se ora, gracias por la comida-decian y el padre acariciaba la cabeza de ellos.

-Courtney cuentame un poco como t va en la escuela me ha dicho tu madre que eres todo su orgullo- decia el padre mirando a la morocha.

-Bien...-Era la hora de Courtney y como le gustaba esto- Soy la presidenta de la escuela, y la mas joven debo decir, tengo el promedio mas alto debo confesar y ya se que voy a seguir-decia ella orgullosa de ella mismo al mismo tiempo que Duncan se reia.

- Te causa gracia algo hijo?-pregunto el padre.

-NADA SE OR!-contestaba imitando a los militares.

- Y tu duncan?-

- Yo?, bien no se si la he pasado muy bien este tiempo, mi padre te habra contado que fui a la correccional el ultimo a o, y tengo una especie de "libertad condicional", llevo un dispositivo en mi pierna, igual no es porblema-decia el chico dejando boquiabierta a Courtney.

-Si que vives la vida al maximo-djo la madre queriendo comentar algo.

-Se podria decir-dijo el chico y al rato eructo, haciendo que sus hermanos, menos el mayor, lo siguieran.

-Que...repulsivo-dijo Courtney sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo siento-eructo Duncan y rio mas fuerte.

-DUNCAN!-le gritaba el padre.

-Perdon oficial!-dijo este y con una mirada el padre le hizo entender que no mas "bromas", y pudieron terminar la cena, algo callados, pero bien, ya eran las siete de la tarde, y terminaron de bajar las cosas de ellos, Estella ayudo y fue a su casa, entonces alli Courtney quien no habia movido un dedo, miro la madre quien le devolvio la mirada por toda esa casa llena de cajas.

-Court...ehm, sabes donde dromiran?-le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-No...-

- Recuerdas el cuarto de arte de tu padre?, bien he tomado ese para los gemelos-decia la mujer.

-No me molesta...-

-De acuerdo, el cuarto de arriba sin uso lo utilizara John-

-Bien... y Duncan?-Dijo Courtney temiendo la respuesta.

-Ehm...el cuarto frente al tuyo-dijo la madre y en ese instante la chica grito tanto que hasta los nuevos invitados, habian oido, entonces comenzo a lanzar miles de quejas a la madre, quien decidio no prestarle atencion, Courtney corrio a su cuarto y vistiendose para dormir grito tan fuerte como pudo, se acosto, y espero que todo fuera una pesadilla.  
En sus sue os, era la presidenta de Canada, era tan perfecto todo, la bandera no dejaba de golpearla en la cara con el viento, y le hacia cosquillas, casi eran reales...COURTNEY no podia dormir mas...las cosquillas...despero para ver en su cara una enrome ara a.

-Courtney grito tanto como sus pulmones dieron, y entonces los cuatro hermanos que dormian en el Living, subieron al cuarto de la muchacha, y alli estaba, ella tratando de matar con un palo de golf a la ara a.

-Scruffy-grito Duncan y corrio a tomarla.

- ESA COSA ES TUYA?-decia Courtney enfurecida.

-Esta cosa tiene nombre, y si es mia-decia el.

-NO AQUI!-contestaba ella-MA!-gritaba, y Liz bajaba en pijama algo despeinada junto al padre de los chicos, sin peluca.

- Que...court...?-dijo dormida.

-MIRA LO QUE TIENE DUNCAN!-se quejaba la muchacha.

-Es scruffy-decia el padre tranquilo, la madre levanto una ceja pero no le dio importancia.

-Ma ana te compro un perro-decia la mujer y se daba la media vuelta.

-NO QUIERO UN MALDITO PERRO, QUIERO QUE ESTE BICHO DEJE ESTA CASA-Dijo la muchacha se alando a la mascota del Punk.

-Oye!-dijo el chico molesto.

-Courtney es su mascota aprende a convivir, es tarde, asi que buenas noches-dijo la madre y se marcho a su cuarto con Rob, los otros tres hermanos bajaron, y Duncan trato pero Courtney lo tomo se collar de pinches.

-Mucho cuidado donde dejas tu hermosa ara a!-decia ella amenazandolo.

-Te ves mas linda en pijama-dijo el riendo y observando los pechos de ella.

-PERVERTIDO!-contesto ella tapando con sus manos sus boobies.

El rio y luego le dijo - No te preocupes linda, no creo que tengamos nada somos Hermanastros-

-Pudes aseguralo-le contesto ella.

-Como digas princesa-dijo el y se retiro de la habitacion.

Los dias pasaron y Courtney evito obviamente a los cuatros chicos, aunque Duncan siempre hacia algo para provocarla lo que les causaba mucha risa a los gemelos, Courtney se habia tenido que acostumbrar a los chicos.

Courtney's POV.

No podia creer lo que pensaba pero John, era realmente encantador, sin mencionar lo guapo que era, de a ratos leia un buen libro, y sonreia con su hermoso rostro, claro que no podia pasar nada entre ellos, eran Hermanastros y la madre la mataria sin mencionar el padre, por otro lado los gemelos eran para matarlos, y por ultimo Duncan a quien trataba de obviarlo porque no lo soportaba y cada dia menos, ahora que todo estaba ordenado, desgraciadamente Duncan estaba en frente de ella, y todas las noches ponia su horrible musica punk, lo que molestaba muchisimo a ella.

-Princesa-decia este cuanto odiaba ese estupido apodo, salio a la puerta de su cuarto, estaba en toalla no pensaba salir mas.

- Que quieres?-decia de mal humor.

-Ayudame con esto-dijo el que estaba acomodando algo.

-Pidele a un hermano tuyo, no es mi problema-dije enfadada, ni en sue os lo ayudaba estupido Duncan.

-Que caracater tiene nuestra linda hermanastra-decia John, oh que apuesto es.

-Ahi te ayudo!-dijo, sali de mi cuarto y el rostro de Duncan y de John, ademas de el de los gemelos se desoriento, no pude entender bien, pero en eso Duncan esbozo una sonrisa, algo extra a que me asusto.

-Muy lindas piernas-me dijo y alli lo note ESTABA EN TOALLA, que verguenza, sin decir nada corri a mi cuarto y note que los gemelos estaban tratando de mirar por el agujerillo de la cerradura.

-LARGUENSE!-grite, por dios si un Duncan era malo, imaginense 2! o 3!

-No te averguences-me dijo John, pero ni el haria que salga!

-Aunque tienes algunos pelitos en las piernas, deberias dejar de rasurarte asi-dijo Duncan entre risa, entonces mire mi pierna, IMPOSIBLE, no tenia ni un cabello que descortes y alli escuche a John rega andolo, pero no me importo, ya vestida sali de mi cuarto mire a Duncan y le pegue en sus partes, haciendo la risa de estos.

- Por...que?-decia el retorciendose en el suelo.

-No tengo ni un cabello en mis piernas!-decia yo, y me retire a mi cuarto cuando pensaba llegar Bridgette?, tome un libro y comence a leerlo, ni en sue os saldria de mi cuarto, pero mi hermosa armonia fue cortado por DUNCAN!.

-BAJA LA MUSICA-estaba en su cuarto destrozandolo con sus hermanitos mientras John miraba.

-Ven y bajala-me contesto COMO LO DETESTO, entonces sali de mi cuarto con el libro y fui a bajarle la musica, MALDITO DUNCAN!, deje mi libro y en ello veo que el agil, me lo saco y comenzo a jugar al medio mientras como una idiota trataba de tomarlo, para mi suerte se lo pasan a John.

-Me lo devuelves?-le dije, el rio y se lo paso a Duncan, supongo que la sangre es mas fuerte

-QUEDATELO-dije y entre a mi cuarto nuevamente...

Mas tarde a la noche, tocaron mi puerta, habia pasado la tarde tocando mi violin, y alli estaba el peliverde.

-NO-grite ante alguna sugerencia, pero el puso su zapatiila.

-Oye Princesa, toma tu libro-dijo y me miro con sus ojos azules.

-Bien espero que lo hayas disfrutado-dije y el no dejaba cerrar la puerta- Que mas quieres?-

-Ma ana ense ame la ciudad-dijo autoritario.

-NO!-

-Hoy-

-MENOS!-

-Por favor-dijo el y de un golpe entro a mi cuarto- Wow, si que tienes la mejor habitacion primor.

- Primor?-pregunte asqueada debo reconocer

- Y ma ana luego del almuerzo, me invitas a conocer la ciudad?-pregunto nuevamente, no crean que por otra cosa...

-Si- acepte solo para que me deje en paz.

-Buenas noches entonces-me dijo y me beso la mejilla acaso esta loco?, como se le acurre, aunque me puse colorada solo por la situacion incomoda, que estupido como lo ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO! 


	2. Solos

-Y este es mi lugar preferido-terminaba el recorrido Courtney

-Que lugar aburrido-decia Duncan recostandose en el cesped

-Bien, si vivias en un lugar mejor porque no se quedaron alli?-dijo Courtney resentida todavia por la mudaza

-Porque es mejor vivir de arriba, es lo que mi padre dice- y en ese instante Courtney se asombro y una mezcla de ira con desilucion callo en ella- Es solo una broma-aclaraba el

-Bien... que me podria esperar del padre de un delicuente?-le reclamaba ella

-Mi padre es oficial-dijo el asombro a la muchacha.

-Realmente no me importa, quiero que sepas que no me gusta verte aqui, ni a ti ni a tus hermanos ni a tu padre-decia ella y se sentaba.

- Todo el tiempo eres asi o en algun momento te relajas?-pregunto el sacando su remera pues hacia mucho calor, de inmediato todas las muchachas giraron a verlo.

-Ponte la ropa de nuevo!-regaño ella

- Que pasa princesita?-le preguntaba el algo divertido

-Que mala idea haber venido, haber aceptado, no tienes la menor idea de cuanto te ODIO!-decia ella, al instante se levanto y dejo a Duncan solo.

**Courtney's POV**

No solo era rebelde, molesto, delincuente, inmaduro, sucio y desagradable, tambien era MUJERIEGO, en cuanto deje el lugar el muy bobo de Duncan, comenzo a coquetear, no estoy 100% segura, pero si un 70%, la cosa es asi, yo y mi madre es igualdad a la felicidad, yo, mi madre y 5 cerdos, es igual a la desgracia, y mas si dentro de los 5 esta uno que vale por 10! COMO LO DETESTO, para colmo Bridgette que no me llama, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, ya la regañare, todo a su tiempo, debo tranquilizarme, por suerte llegue a casa, donde voy a esttar tranquila y muy cómoda.

Court...-dijo mi madre pero la ignore y subi, ella no me llamo mas, supongo que noto que no queria que me molesten...

Pasaron mas dias, y aun odiaba mas a Duncan, para agregar a la lista de cosas que odio de el -Engreido!, El otro dia, presumio de el todo el tiempo, que molesto, lo detesto, lo odio, no lo soporto, no puedo estar a su lado, NI UN SEGUNDO MAS!

-Princesa-ahi va de nuevo con su odioso apodo

-No me hables-le dije y me retire al jardin donde iba a darme un chapuzon en mi pisina, los dias de verano se alejaban, debia aprovechar.

-No te llamo yo, aunque se que te gustaria, te llama Liz-decia el sonriendo, ¿dije que lo odio?

Fui de inmediato ¿que querria mi madre?, y alli estaba con su sonrisa de "courtney te dire algo que seguramente vas a ODIAR"

-Court...-y alli su vocecita de victima

- Si?-dije algo molesta

-Bien...Bobby, y yo nos iremos unos dias, solo unos dias, a Miami-

- Te iras a Estados Unidos, y...yo?-pregunte ¿ELLA IRIA A LAS PLAYAS DE MIAMI SIN MI?

-Ehm...si veras es un viaje entre nosotrso, y...los gemelos, a menos que quieras que se queden contigo-dijo ella algo severa, como odio que trate de ser "la madre del año", a decir la verdad estaba muy celosa, era capaz de ir a cortar los pasajes, de vaciar la maleta de "BOBBY", era capaz de encerrar a uno de los gemelos y que pierdan el vuelo...

- Y...?-Murmure...espero la gran noticia.

-Te quedaras con Duncan, John, ira a la casa de la novia ...pero vendra a ver si estan bien-dijo ella sabiendo mi respuesta, me controle, me letio el ojo, pero me controle, es mas, sabía la lista de estupideces que diria el, ya iba 1 mes viviendo con el y no habia rastro de Bridgette y no lo soportaba MAS!

- Duncan?-dije y de inmediato me retire pero me detuvo el idiota de Bob.

-Courtney querida- quien le dijo que me podia decir Querida?- No te enfades con Duncan, es un chico bueno...tiene sus momentos-

-Seguro-afirme con una sonrisa falsa, y me retire a mi cuarto el unico lugar donde habia estado estos dias- Ah madre... cuando se van?-pregunte

-Mañana por la mañana-dijo ella...

**El dia del vuelo**

-Y por sobre todas las cosas Duncan, escucha a Courtney que es su casa, y ademas NADA, NADA, NADA, NADA, NADA, NADA-

-Pa...ya entendi la parte de nada-decia Duncan

-NADA de fiestas!-le aclaraba

-Lo suponia-dijo este y de inmediato con un taxi, dejando el auto de la madre de Courtney y del padre de Duncan en la casa, se fueron al aeropuerto.

-PASE LO QUE PASE NO ME FASTIDIES-aclaro Courtney

-Tranquila-dijo Duncan molesto, fue al sofa tomo su celular y marco

**_Conversacion_**

_-Hola linda..., claro... si bien ven esta noche estoy libre, yo tambien tengo ganas de verte...uh mi brasier preferido, aunque prefiero cuando no lo tienes puesto...jajajaja...nos vemos hoy primor...adios-_

- Piensas traer una mujerzuela?-le pregunto Courtney recostandose en otro sofa

-No-decia el tranquilo y no dejaba el celular

-Ni se te ocurra dar una fiesta en mi casa, porque soy capaz de llamar a la policia!-decia Courtney

-Courtney, luego te atiendo estoy algo ocupado-decia el sin darle importancia.

-Bien- dijo Courtney, aunque en ella, habia algo de...celos...aunque obviamente ella no lo iba a admitir, ademas el no le estaba dando importancia, la llamo Courtney, y para colmo nisiquiera intento discutir con ella... que tendrias entre manos el Punk?

Las horas iban pasando y Courtney luego de practicar violin, avanzar con su lecura, y organizar el Blog de Bridgette acerca de cuidar el medio ambiente, decidio tener una comida, cuando bajo vio una sombra en la puerta...toco el timbre, no atendio no era su problema, volvio a tocar, Courtney ignoro nuevamente esto, Volvio a tocar...cansada atendio.

- SI?-dijo molesta, y vio una muchacha tan alta como ella, blanca, de cabello rubio y corto, con ojos avellanas, vestida Punk.

- Dunky?-pregunto la chica mirando a Courtney de un modo desafiante.

-El se fue-dijo esta sin dudarlo

- Donde...? me dijo que...-dudaba la rubia

-A lo de su novia...ehm...Bridgette-contestaba la morocha

- Novia...? no me dijo nada...-se enfadaba

-Ah... le dejo un recado?-

-ABOFETEALO POR MI-diciendo esto escupio la puerta y se marcho enfadada.

Ella cerro la puerta con una sonrisa, no iba a permitir que ESO tocara su casa, pero habia algo mas por lo que lo habia hecho...no podia saberlo, o no podia admitirlo mejor dicho.

-Bien hecho princesa-reia en toalla el, Courtney abrio sus ojos, debia decir que el muchacho con su cuerpo la habia dejado sin habla.

-Eh... yo no...digo...no iba a dejar que "eso" pisara mi casa-contesto ella enfadada.

-Seguramente fue asi-la burlaba bajando las escaleras- pero mas seguro es que ... te molesta que tu Hermanastro no te preste atencion-y se acercaba a ella acechandola.

- Estas demente?-preguntaba ella molesta

-Como digas...-diciendo esto fue hacia la heladera la abrio y miro a Courtney

- Cena?-

-Cocina-

-Las mujeres estan para ello, asi que A TRABAJAR-oredenaba chistozo.

-Primero, vistete!, segundo cocina, tercero dejame en paz!-gritaba

-Primero no!, segundo cocinare si tu cocinas, tercero si te dejo en paz molestas a mis chicas-

Ella callo y al segundo comenzo a cocinar con el, saco hamburguesas y papas para hacer.

-¿Ese es tu talento culinario?, hamburguesas y papas fritas?-preguntaba el, mientras Courtney se esforzaba duro en pelar las papas.

- ALGUN PROBLEMA?-decia ella nerviosa y molesta, entonces se corto la mano, gritando llevo su dedo a la boca, se puso tras ella, tomo su mano

-Asi se pelan papas, princesa- ella sentia su respiracion en su oido, el la rodeaba, y casi no estaba vestido, no podia ponerla mas nerviosa, estaba roja, mas roja que una manzana!, no podia creer que el la pusiera en esa situacion- de ese modo no te cortas- reiteraba tomando el dedo de Courtney acariciandolo, y abriendo la canilla para dejar salir la sangre, entonces ella la cerro rapido y dio la vuelta, teniendo a el frente a ella.

-Me...em...ay...memme...es que...sabes...eh..me debo..ir-decia rapido ella pero el no la dejaba ir.

-Nunca habia notado tus pecas-decia poniendo su dedo en el rostro de ella señalando cada peca.

-Si tengo algunas-dijo ella mas comoda ahora, pero aun avergonzada, estaba el semi-desnudo acorralandola, y encima era su HERMANASTRO, no podia moverle un pelo

-Eres muy linda cuando te enfadas, pero cuando estas tranquila eres mucho mas linda-coqueteaba con ella poniendole a esta la piel de gallina...suena el timbre

-CONTESTO-decia ella saliendo de los brazos de Duncan, Courtney corrio a atender, y alli estaba...

- Que...que haces aqui?-


	3. Todo Puede Cambiar

El hermano mayor de Duncan, con su novia y otra chica habian llegado.

-Actualmente tambien...es mi casa- miro a Duncan en toalla- ¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto con cara de mal gusto John

-Claro...-dijo Courtney y acomodo su cabello.

**Courtney's POV**

Bien, habia llegado John, casi habia olvidado lo apuesto que era, ¿su novia? ,si claro una tonta que usaria se notaba, ella no estaba a su altura, y ¿la otra chica?, no tenia ningun atractivo, no para mi, aunque Duncan se habia quedado algo boquiabierto...no es que me moleste...son como hermanos...no a mi no me molesta, ni un poco, para nada, y no es que lo este negando, es simplemente que me gusta aclarar que no me molesta.

- ¿Que piensan hacer?-dije algo molesta, pues era mi casa ¿debo recordarlo?

-Supongo que una fiesta privada-decia Duncan abrazando a la muchacha que habia traido su hermano.

-No-me negue- No en mi casa-

- Court...acaso ¿te encuentras bien?-me pregunto John poniendo su mano en mi cabeza.

- ¿Estas bromeando?-decia Duncan.

-Alli tienen el auto de su padre, en algun hotel estaran bien-dije rotunda

-No princesa no puedo salir tarde-decia Duncan señalando su tobillera.

-Quedate entonces...pero nada de sexo-finalmente lo solte, ¿que se creen los, dueños?, he vivido en esta casa por 16 años de mi vida NO CAMBIARA NADA!

-Uff si que es estirada-dijo una muchacha, creyo que no la escuche pero, SI, lo hice!.

-Pues debido a tu comentario tan genial, me niego aun mas-

- ¿Puedes negarte mas de lo que te niegas?-pregunto Duncan riendo mientras su chica le besaba el cuello, NO SE DAN UNA IDEA LO REPUGNANTE QUE ESO ME PARECIO.

-Por favor-dije riendo- Aceptas ¿si o no?-

-Lo lamento chicas-dijo John, se subio al auto de su padre y las llevo a su casa dejandome nuevamente a solas con el cavernicola

Alli estaba él con la toalla, ya no lo soportaba ¿porque no podia vestirse decente?, me estaba cansando todo de el, pero aun asi...no podia dejar de incomodarme por la situacion anteriormente vivida, y BRIDGETTE SIN APARECER!.

- ¿En que piensas Princesa?-me decia desde el sillon.

-Nada...importante-respondi y me levante a seguir pelando las papas.

-¿Te ayudo?-dijo poniendose de pie.

-Me ayudaria mucho que te vistas-

-Me podrias ayudar a vestirme-dijo con una mirada pervertida, y aunque el estupido coqueteo me cayo mal...rei...por alguna razon sonrei, lo que a el, le parecio aprovacion y subio, ya estaban las papas listas, y las hamburguesas solo quedaba cocinarlas.

-Mucho mejor-dije cuando lo vi vestido.

-¿Veremos una pelicula?-me pregunto el, y al rato asenti con mi cabeza y comenzamos a buscar DVDs, nos estabamos llevando bien...como hermanastros, mucho mejor a lo que veniamos llevandonos.

-Esta es genial-

-NO quiero ver una pelicula de terror!, quisiera algo mas dramatico-dije sacando mis peliculas

-ABURRIDO!-grito el y saco otra

-Esa es estupida-

-Es una comedia princesa, deberias reirte...o cierto no esta en tu lenguaje-decia el empujandome

-Hey-le dije y lo empuje para sacar mi pelicula preferida.

- ¿Romantica?, enserio princesa no vere esa pelicula-decia el riendo

-Basta de llamarme princesa!-reclame, odio ese apodo aunque...suena lindo.

-Como digas muñeca, no vere esa pelicula-

-Vamos...-le dije tirando de su remera y poniendo mis ojitos de perrito

-Bien...me debes un favor-dijo el poniendo sus manos en mi cintura.

-Como cocine elijo la pelicula-

-Te enseñe pelar papas-reclamaba el

-Como sea...-aclare y puse la pelicula "The Notebook", en donde la chica con dinero conoce a un muchacho un verano, el muchacho no tiene dinero como ella y el padre se niega rotundamente a la relacion, ambos crecen y sin olvidar al otro hacen una vida nueva, pero luego por el destino se encuentran y la llama sigue viva en ellos, solo que ahora ella debe elegir su marido aquel que no solo es aceptado por su familia si no que ademas ella lo ama, o el amor de su vida que nunca pudo olvidar... (no contare el final quizas alguien no la haya visto)

-¿Estas llorando princesa?-pregunto el comiendo sus papas fritas.

-CLARO QUE NO!-negue rotundamente- Solo tengo los ojos irritados de tanta television

-Seguro...-dijo el y me abrazo, primero quise sacarlo de encima, pero luego...lo deje su abrazo resulto muy bueno, y muy...comodo, nos quedamos dormidos abrazados en el sillon, yo acurrucada en su pecho... ¿como pude?, digo, debo aclararlo no solo es un asco, ademas es mi estupido y molesto hermanastro.

**Normal's POV**

Courtney habia quedado completamente dormida, nadie habia limpiado los platos, todo estaba como antes de que empezara la pelicula, en la puerta llego el hermano de Duncan, John, ya habia dejado a las chicas y quizas hasta algo mas...habia tardado mucho tiempo, Duncan estaba despierto acariciando la cabellera de Courtney, rapido, se levanto, pero sin despertar a su princesa.

-Mirala-decia John señalando con su menton a Courtney desde la heladera.

-Si, no es gran cosa- respondia Duncan, tomando una manzana y comiendola.

-Es linda...quizas...-decia John riendo- Me pueda llegar a sorprender.

-NO!-

- ¿Que te sucede?-preguntaba el hermano mayor.

-Ella no es una de esas chicas tontas...creeme ...ademas es muy molesta no te gustaria-decia Duncan conociendo a su hermano mayor.

-Le hare el papel de niño buenito, y luego pap!, caera, no es muy dificil-decia John riendose

-Vamos... ¿a ella?, papá se pondra furioso-reclama Duncan tratando de que su hermano desista

-¿Desde cuando te importa papa?-preguntaba el

-Digo... ademas es tu hermanastra, y finalmente, papá, encontro a alguien y lo arruinas por acostarte con la hija, hay miles de chicas en esta ciudad-decia Duncan poniendose mas y mas furioso- NO creo que caiga en que eres el niño bueno que le haces confiar a todos, es muy inteligente hasta para ti-decia

-No lo puedo creer... te gusta-preguntaba el mayor riendo despota

-Claro que no, ¿la niñita de papi?, es molesta y muy estirada...solo que no creo que sea buena idea-decia este

-Mantente alejado-decia el hermano mayor, y fue a donde estaba Courtney, Duncan le seguia los talones- Observa-dijo y de a poco con el tenedor levantaba la bluza de Courtney para ver sus boobies.

- QUE HACES?-dijo Duncan y tomo el tenedor de la manos del hermano para sacarselo, para su mala suerte este penetra la bluza y hace que se enganche, para lo que ella se levanta.

**Courtney's POV**

Que sueño mas agradable, aunque el gato me estaba arañando, ¿gato?, yo no tengo gato...y que extraña es esta sensacion...un momento...abri mis ojos, y alli estaba el maldito pervertido, el criminal, con un tenedor levantando mi bluza para ver mi pecho!

-FUERA-grite y levante mi mano poniendole tremenda cachetada ¿se merecia algo menos?, cualquiera en mi lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo

-YO...NO...EHMM-se confundia Duncan

-Hermano!- se asombraba John- No sabia que para eso querias el tenedor-

-No digas idioteces- se molestaba con el Duncan mientras lo amenzaba con el tenedor.

-TU NO LAS DIGAS, NO LAS HAGAS!-le gritaba Courtney- ¿COMO PUDE CREER POR UN MOMENTO QUE NOS PODIAMOS LLEVAR BIEN?, ESTA BIEN CLARO SOMOS DISTINTOS!- dije y me retire de alli, senti desilucion...crei que era un idiota pero no como para mirar mis senos mientras duermo... ¿que clase de idiota haria algo asi?, subi a mi cuarto, Y BRIDGETTE SIN APARECER!, de pronto suena la puerta...-VETE!

-Soy yo...Courtney abre-la voz de John, de inmediato le abri, y alli estaba el con su rostro tan hermoso.

-Tu hermano es un idiota-le dije y lo invite a pasar

-Supongo...por algo ha ido a la correccional...tienes que entender, Duncan es de alguien que debes cuidarte siempre...-decia el y me tomaba de la mano- No dejare que te dañe princesa...-

- Dañe?-pregunte algo confundida

-Si...sabes te haga sentir mal...te acose...te moleste...se vuelva un pervertido... te culpe de cosas...es un criminal nunca lo olvides...yo lo queria mucho pero...debes entender ¿porque crees que papa lo trata asi?-me confundia el, pero a la vez todo me hacia tan mal... ¿era tan grave Duncan? y pensar que no lucia peligroso...no tan peligroso.

-Entonces...supongo que gracias...de hermana a hermano-dije riendo

-Me encanatria que no me veas como un hermano-me dijo el con sus ojos cristalinos.

-Pero...eso somos-le aclare...como me gustaria que el me vea como algo mas, es tan dulce, tan lindo, tan simpatico.

-Podria cambiar si tu quieres-dijo acercando su cara...no podia hacerle esto a mama aunque fuese mas fuerte el impulso, sus labios casi rozaban los mios

-No lose...-dije y me aleje

-Piensalo princesa...te esperare la eternidad- AWWWWWW PRINCESA EN EL SUENA TAN ESPECIAL!


	4. Y aun puede ser peor

**Courtney's POV**

Pase los ultimos dias con John, era realmente agradable sin mencionar lo dulce, y lo inteligente. Me habia preparado el desayuno, cenaba conmigo, me compraba dulces, hasta me habia invitado al parque de diversiones, su novia ya no estaba en el medio, digo no la habia llamado, ni habia ido a visitarla pasaba su tiempo conmigo...como si le gustara enserio no como UNA MAS, enserio...y Duncan, no quiero hablarle, John me ha advertido de todo, me ha dicho lo malvado que es, ¿pueden creer que le robo a una anciana y la molio a golpes?, no crei que era...asi...pero lo es supongo que esta bien por mi, tampoco pienso hablarle, y aunque el lo intenta, lo ignoro y por primera vez no menciono con furia que BRIDGETTE no aparece.

-Courtney eres asombrosa amo como tocas el violin-dijo el con sus ojos de caramelos, en los que estoy obviamente perdida.

-Gracias...-dije y me recoste en la cama, el me acorralo con sus brazos.

- ¿Algun dia me daras ese beso?-pregunto el

-No lo se...-respondi algo timida, pero creanme estaba lista para besarlo...completamente entregada, cerre mis ojos, senti como se acercaba...senti sus labios...

-JOHN!-grito Duncan abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto- ¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?-se molesto

-Nada...-dijo John riendo y yo segui

-Te llama...mama por el telefono-dijo Duncan, al parecer estaba enojado, John me beso la mejilla y bajo con el telefono a hablar con la madre, por desgracia me quede a solas con el cavernicola.

- ¿Algo mas...?-pregunte molesta, asi se iba

-Supongo que...-dijo el triste, debo admitir me da muchisima pena...ademas ...nonono...digo, solo pena- ¿No creeras enserio que yo quise?-preguntaba

- ¿Que?-

-Que yo...ya sabes princesa-

-Me llamo Courtney- repuse firme ante el- Y si es por el "incidente", si creo que fuiste tu-termine de contestar...

-Mira empezemos desde cero...se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo-dijo y se acerco a mi...no puedo evitar sonrojarme cada vez que lo hace- Pero nos llevamos bien el otro dia ¿porque no volver a intentarlo?-se acercaba mas a mi

-No tiene ningun sentido para mi-dije, aunque por algo mi cuerpo no se alejaba de el

-Courtney...jamas haria algo tan horroroso-dijo y me miro con sus ojos azules

-Court...-John habia llegado, y su cara no se parecia nada a la que tenia hace un rato

- ¿John?-pregunte siendo indiferente a la esena que el habia encontrado donde Duncan y yo pareciamos tener una platica "muy buena"

-Duncan...acompañame...debemos ir de mama-dijo el y saco al Punk que no quito sus ojos azules de mi...entonces se marcharon dejando por primera vez la casa SOLA!

**Normal's POV**

Subieron los dos hermanos al auto, y alli estaban sin dirigirse la palabra, Duncan habia querido conducir pero su hermano mayor no lo dejo, pues Duncan no tenia licencia, y luego de conducir ebrio 3 veces y 1 chocar el auto se la negaban rotundamente. No se miraban si quiera, en el camino hacia donde la madre estaba, habia ido solo para visitarlos desde su ciudad; entonces el hermano mayor, John, rie.

- ¿Que te causa risa?-preguntaba desafiante Duncan

-Tu...-contestaba aun mas desafiante

-Que casualidad, yo pensaba reirme luego de ti-

- ¿Cuando Hermanito?-le pregunto John sin quitar su risa tonta

-Cuando te patee el trasero- Respondio Duncan con ira en su voz

-Quisiera verlo...- Miraba de reojo a su hermano menor

-Lo mismo digo-decia Duncan molesto, a punto de romper la cabeza de su hermano.

-Mira es muy sensillo, llevale unas lindas flores, y una carta de disculpas a Courtney, y listo-decia el hermano Mayor

-Lo haria, pero ¿sabes que? NO TENGO QUE DISCULPARME, PORQUE NO FUI YO!-le gritaba

-Bien, ella ya no te creera, ni aunque yo mismo se lo niegue, haz eso y librate de que ella te odie...-decia John seguro de si mismo

-No le rogare...-

-No es rogar Duncan, es...decirle lo que quiere escuchar...-comentaba su hermano y para su suerte, alli estaba su madre una hermosa rubia de ojos tan azules como los de Duncan, parecia mas joven de su edad, muy bien vestida en cuanto los ve salir abraza rapidamente al peliverde.

-Mi amorcito-

-Mama ...estoy algo grande-se enfadaba

- ¿No hay saludo para mi?-peguntaba John empujando a un lado a Duncan

-Por supuesto...-y beso al hermano.

Luego los tres pasaron una buena tarde, la madre los llevo a comer, y charlaron, era una buena mujer, y a diferecian de su marido, tenia una devocion por Duncan, lo amaba para ella era unas de las personas mas buenas, aunque otras se confiaban de que no, de que el solo era una lacra.  
La madre amaba a sus hijos pero como estaba trabajando, debia verlos menos, y como ellos habian elegido vivir con el padre, mas bien la madre les dijo que estarian mejor y asi lo hicieron...

-Parecen que es un gran lugar...-dijo la madre, y ninguno de los dos menciono a Courtney mas que como "la hija de Liz"

-Mama...debemos volver-dijo John frio

-Que mal...pero bueno supongo que esta bien, nadie quiere una madre pegajosa-

Los dos hermanos partieron, y en cuanto estaban a 10 cuadras, John le dijo a su hermano que baje, que debia ir a la casa de una amiga, que vaya caminando, y que de paso compre las flores, y haga la tarjeta...

-Ok-contesto Duncan, bajo y tal como le recomendo el hermano lo hizo, compro con todo su dinero un hermoso ramo.

**Courtney's POV**

Intente comunicarme con Bridgette, 3 veces me atendio su madre, 2 su novio y las ultimas 7 ya no me daban, para lo que me resigne...escuche la puerta habian vuelto...a decir verdad me gustaba porque estaba un poco aburrida

-John-dije cuando lo vi llegar con su sonrisa, el subio me miro preocupado

-Courtney...tengo algo malo que contarte-dijo y entonces decidi escucharlo

-Mira, Duncan en el camino me ha dicho algo horrible, debo decirtelo porque realmente te quiero mucho ¿lo sabes?- ¿No es el mas tierno? con sus ojos...

-Bien...cuentame-dije

-El piensa, enamorarte, probablemente traer una tarjeta y flores ¿crees que es algo que el chico malo haria?, solo para acostarte contigo hasta cansarse-me informo, abri mis ojos ¿era capaz de tal estupidez?

-Ni siquiera le importa la felicidad de su padre...ni piensa que tengo dignidad...y tampoco que somos hermanastros-dije enfadada

-Le dije, que piense en papa...pero no le importa-seguia diciendo preocupado John, cuando termino de hablar llego Duncan, con el ramo mas hermoso de flores, y una carta

-Court...lo siento-me dijo y me ofrecio las flores...tal como habia dicho John... ¿cree que soy estupida? ¿Acaso Duncan cree que soy tan facil?

- ¿Tengo cara de idiota?-pregunte enfadada

-No...no-dijo sorprendido, si seguro que se sorprendio de que lo atrapara en su estupido jueguito

-GUARDA TUS FLORES PARA OTRA IDIOTA!-grite, baje y las rompi pisandolas, y sin leer la tarjeta la parti en su rostro tambien

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE OCURRE?-me pregunto tomandome del brazo

-ERES UN IDIOTA, ¿QUIERES...ESTAR ASI CONMIGO?, PUES NUNCA ESTAREMOS JUNTOS, NI EN TUS SUEÑOS, NI AUNQUE ESCALES LA MONTAÑA MAS ALTA, NO TE ACOSTARAS CONMIGO PERVERTIDO- empujandolo tan fuerte como pude y me solte

-Princesa...-logro decir, pero lo golpee en su parte, asi aprendera!

-Mi nombre es Courtney!- y me marche...

**Duncan's POV**

Como si me hermano, no habia sido lo suficiciente idiota como para meterse conmigo, y con Courtney, la engaño a ella, y a mi, ¿tiene miedo de que se la robe? o ¿solo me odia?, siempre supe que me odia y que a hecho lo posible para que me derrumbe, pero ¿hacerle creer eso a Courtney?, totalmente innecesario, pero molesto, asi que no mas Sr Dunky el bueno, volvio Duncan, quiere que sea un maldito criminal eso tendra...tome del cuello a John en cuanto Courtney dejo el lugar

-Herm...-casi no podia respirar el muy idiota

-Por favor John deja de ser una niña, y si quieres estar con ella ve y ganala...no quieras sacarme del camino-dije soltandolo y dejandolo caer

-Solo una broma...tus sabes-dijo riendo el muy idiota

-¿Como la broma de la anciana?-pregunte

-No podia decir que le robe y la golpee yo, sabes que perderia el trabajo que me ha conseguido papa-me replicaba

-Bien, pero me culparon...y tu no hiciste nada...sabes que si no hubiese sido por mi la mujer moria!-grite

-NO HAGAS MAS ESCANDALO-grito Courtney que seguro esucho la ultima parte


	5. ¿John el bueno, Duncan el malo?¿O no?

Finalmente la semana habia terminado, y para mi suerte, no solamente habia llegado mi madre que me habia llevado miles de regalos, si no que tambien finalmente aparecio Bridgette, quizas no era lo que esperaba ya que dentro de menos de una semana comenzaban las clases, y no tendria oportunidad de estar con su mejor amiga. Por otro lado en mi casa, Duncan cero, nada...John 100%, el quiere besarme a toda costa...pero sinceramente hay algo que aun nose que es que no me deja hacerlo, estare loca dejando pasar una oportunidad tan buena como lo es John...pero nose algo me dice "Courtney nooooooooo", quizas porque es mi medio hermano.

_Conversacion Courtney y Bridgette_

_-Courtney!-_

_-Finalmente apareces-_

_-Por favor no me regañes...ire a tu casa a visitarte y escuchar seguramente tus 1000 problemas!-dijo riendo_

_-1000 Son pocos!, ven rapido-diciendo eso colgamos, y rapidamente me fui a conseguir algo de comida, asi que sali corriendo al mercado...aunque todos estaban cerrados, asi que tuve que ir mas y mas lejos_

**Normal's POV**

Tocaron la puerta, una muchacha rubia estaba del otro lado, sin saberlo confiado John abre y sus ojos casi se salen de lugar.

-JOHN!-grito la rubia enfurecida.

-Bri...bridgette...querida-dijo el algo incomodo.

-QUE SORPRESA!-gritaba entrando y empujandolo- Que haces aqui y no en algun legar donde no te le acerques a la gente...-

-No grites nena-decia el poniendo su mano en la cintura de ella

-¿COMO?-gritaba aproposito ella.

-Basta-le dijo el poniendo la mano en la boca de ella, pero Duncan aparecio pro los gritos...

-¿Bridgette?-pregunto

-Si...-dijo ella quitando la mano de John de su boca.

- Que...que haces aqui?-preguntaba el Punk sorprendido, aun mas que su hermano.

-Es la casa de mi mejor amiga, ¿que hacen ustedes?-

-Es mi casa...-decia Duncan

-Oh, veo son los Hermanastros...que bueno-dijo ella relajandose- No por ti Duncan...por el...por LA BASURA MAS GRANDE!-gritaba ella poniendose nerviosa de nuevo.

-Oh no!-dijo John y la puerta se estaba por abrir, era Courtney con la comida...

-Ya veras...-dijo satisfactoriamente Bridgette.

-NOOO-protesto Duncan y la llevo a la cocina

**En la cocina.**

- ¿Estas loco?-preguntaba ella en voz baja mientras el la escondia.

-Puede ser...pero esto es importante se que mi hermano es un idiota, pero...-el chico se retrasaba mientras la oracion avanzaba- A Courtney le gusta...-

-Con mas razon le dire, que es una basura mentirosa, que solo se acuesta con las chicas, las hace sufrir y pasar mal!-decia ella recomponiendo la voz.

-No no no no, es que no entiendes...sera mejor que la dejes asi, no porque este del lado de John, ni lo creas, sucede que no quiero que todo se vuelva un descontrol en la casa, mi padre es feliz y en sierto modo...-el chico tomaba su nuca, tenia verguenza de decirlo...

- ¿Que...?-preguntaba ella mirandolo directo a los ojos.

-Courtney, ella tambien es feliz, no es tonta ya lo notara...solo que por ahora no quisiera verla...ya sabes-diciendo esto termino la frase, pues no iba a soltar el punk una palabra mas, la rubia al escucharlo sonrio y abrazo al chico.

-Eres de lo mejor, y siempre lo supe, te haces el malo pero eres todo un dulce-decia la rubia sonriendo

-Ni creas! y no se lo digas a NADIE!-le decia el con un tono amenazante

Ambos salieron de la cocina, mientras Courtney esperaba jugueteando con John, en el living, John estaba algo preocupado, mal, se lo veia sudado...

**Courtney's POV**

Bien, era mi impresion o John estaba nervioso, no se que le sucedia, pero me molestaba un poco, todo el tiempo tratando de ocultar algo que ni yo sabia que era...y alli estaba Bridgette saliendo de la cocina con refrescos y con ¿Duncan?

-BRIDG!-corri y la abraze, ella me lo devolvio y volco en mi todo el jugo- Tan clasico de Bridgette-le dije molesta pero feliz

-La misma Courtney-decia ella y reia.

-Puedes irte ya!-dije hacia Duncan, que tomo un respiro y subio las escaleras.

-NO!-grito Brdgette, ¿porque dijo No?, ¿que le sucede a todo el mundo?, sin embargo, John estaba alejado...sin decir nada.

- ¿No?-dijimos los tres al unisono.

-Es que...no...me...agrada...dejar de lado a nadie, y supongo que John quiere que este Duncan ya que se tiene que ir-decia Bridgette apretando sus dientes, definitivamente estaba loca.

-Ehm...-dudaba John pero observaba a mi amiga-Si, adios-dijo seco aunque me beso la mejilla, lo que por alguna extraña razon pude notar que no le agradaba a Bridgette.

-Bien, como digas-dije aceptando al orangutan, oh perdon pobres orangutanes que los compare con el!

-No te ofendas Bridg...prefiero no estar cerca de la SEÑORITA LO SE TODO SOBRE TODOS Y SOY MUY MOLESTA!-dijo el riendo pero molesto, ¿acaso no era muy largo para un apodo?.

-BIEN!, porque no quiero estar con el SEÑOR SOY UN CERDO IRRESPETUOSO Y DESAGRADABLE QUE MOLESTO A TODO EL MUNDO EN ESPECIAL A COURTNEY!- grite mas fuerte, debo admitirlo no somos buenos poniendo apodos largos, Bridgette rio sin parar, lo que hizo que Duncan se ria, y yo me quede seria, estaba preguntandome seriamente si Bridgette me queria cerca a mi o a Duncan, ¿de que lado estaba?.

-Muchachos no peleen, digo pasemosla bien-ambos nos calmamos y comenzamos a ver television, al perecer nadie se estaba divirtiendo debido a que Bridg y yo no podiamos tener una charla decente y el tarado estaba alli sin saber que hacer.

-Ustedes si que saben divertirse-dijo y se fue a su alcoba.

-Finalmente!-dije feliz

-No parece malo sabes-dijo Bridg

- ¿Que?-le pregunte, retoricamente obvio.

-No improta dejalo ahi-me respondio bridg con su sonrisa tranquila.

-Bridg...realmente me sucede algo importante...es que me gusta mucho John pero es mi hermanastro y no...-fui interrumpida (lo que ODIO)

-NO-dijo alterada.

-Ok...-Acepte algo confundida

-Es tu hermanastro esta mal, alejate de el ¿si?-me regañaba la muchacha.

-Si...supongo-dije algo decepcionada...luego la tarde paso rapido ya saben charlamos reimos, miramos Tv, miramos revistas, Bridg me hablo horas de su novio, y por alguna razon yo hablaba sin parar de Duncan...es que no tengo muchas cosas de que hablar saben...no es que me suceda nada con el...LO ODIO. Rapidamente Bridgette se tuvo que ir y todavia no era de noche, al instante casi como magico aparecio John, me abrazo fuerte.

-¿Princesa aun me quieres?-dijo preocupado.

-Ehm...si-respondi algo molesta

-Bien...-decia el y me soltaba, luego mi mama aparecio.

-Court...hazme un favor-decia ella

-No-dije y trate de escapar pero John me retuvo, el me agrada pero cuando Courtney dice NO es NO .

-Que bueno, lleva esto a tu abuela, y de paso compren algo de cenar rico, quizas comida china ¿No Bobby?-gritaba hacia la cocina.

- ¿LA ABUELA?- grite molesta, ella vivia a mil cuadras de aqui!, no puede ser.

-Te llevara John, e iras con Duncan, no vuelvan tarde que Duncan no puede andar en la calle mas de las 10-decia mi madre entregandome dinero para la comida.  
Bien me fui, nadie se hablo en el viaje, Duncan puso su horrible musica Punk, pero gracias a John llegamos rapido y no tuvimos que soportar al idiota poniendo su musica, y tarareando.  
Llegamos y alli estuve tocando el timbre, por un largo rato, nadie salia...entonces saque mi celular y llame a mi abuela, fantastico la contestadora, para ese observe mensaje de mi madre

"Lo siento Court, tu abuela se acaba de ir a florida, vuelvan rapido y compren algo de comida".

-Genial-dije para mi misma.

-Vamonos Princesa...recien lei un mensaje de tu mama-decia Duncan, subi, sin decir nada despues de todo quizas podia culpar a Duncan de que habiamos ido para nada hasta alli...se que suena mal..pero bueno.

-Eres un idiota-decia John enfurecido-Tenia planes.

-Se me paso, le pasaria a cualquiera-decia Duncan molesto.

-Por tu culpa, hicimos un viaje idiota, porque un idiota se olvido del estupido mensaje!-se enfurecia John con Duncan.

- ¿Quieres ver que hace este idiota?-entonces John, freno, de golpe...

-Bajate del auto-dijo serio.

- ¿Que?-dijo Duncan, pero no pudo reaccionar, John lo empujo hacia afura, veia la escena impresionada ¿era John u otra persona?

-JOHN-alcance a gritar y este acelero.

-No te pongas mal princesa, te llevo a tu casa-me dijo volviendo a un tono dulce...pero no podia dejar de sentirme mal por Duncan, despues de todo tambien era mi culpa...y John no tenia porque ponerse asi, ademas ¿si le pasaba algo? ¿si la policia pensaba cualquier cosa?, no no podia permitir

-ESTACIONA!-grite y tome el volante para estacionar estrepitosamente

- ¿QUE TE OCURRE?-me grito tratando de ocmponerse.

-No dejare a Duncan, ve a buscarlo-le ordene, el rio y tomo mi mejilla aunque aleje mi cara.

-No Court-me dijo riendo.

-John!-trate de convencerlo.

-No, ni loco, es un idiota, y lo sabes...-me dijo rodando sus ojos.

-Bien...-entonces me baje.

- ¿Que te ocurre?-

-Nada!, dejame en paz-dije

-Como quieras princesa-

-Me llamo Courtney!-le aclare y cerre la puerta tan fuerte como pude, entonces el auto se alejo, mejor estupido John dejar a Duncan solo...digo no me importa solo trato de que no se lleve toda la culpa, no me importa ni un poco, ni crean que me importa, corri y alli estaba el caminando, me vio.

- ¿Courtney?-me pregunto

-Ehm...si ¿quien crees?-le dije

-Wow, ¿que haces aqui?, ¿John te boto tambien? si es asi lo golpeare hasta que...-

-Noo, me baje...no me parecio justo que te bajara del auto-entonces su risa estupida me interrumpio.

- ¿Te importo?-

-NO! CLARO QUE NO!-negue rotundamente.

-Como sea,debemos caminar se hace tarde-dijo y me miro con sus ojos azules, debo admitir que son muy hermosos, mas que los de cualquier otro chico.

-Y debe estar lleno de bichos-dije acercandome a el y mirando el medio ambiente de verdad me aterraba la carretera.

-Estas con un criminal tranquila-me dijo y paramos de caminar, me miro a los ojos y sonrio, para luego...seguir caminando...que extraño.

-Duncan, que quede claro que no apruebo tu pasado solo te acompaño porque me siento...-

-¿Pasado?-interrumpio

-Si-

-John te ha contado ¿mi tenebroso pasado?-dijo haciendo muecas de "tenebroso"

-Algo asi...-y el se hecho reir ante mi confesion lo que me irrito bastante, ¿que es lo divertido siempre?

-Quedate con su version, linda-me dijo

-Gracias...-dije cambiando el tema ¿habia algo de malo con la version de John?, necesito alguien que me ayude entonces una extraña musica comenzo a escucharse, seguramente provenia de algun bar...

- ¿Bailas?-me dijo Duncan

-No nos podemos detener, tu tobillera!-

-Diviertete-dijo el y me tomo para bailar, algo extraño, pero divertido, entonces la musica cambio a un lento, que apenas se escuchaba...el me tomo fuerte contra su pecho...entonces comenzamos a bailar, el tocaba mi cintura, y la verdad me estaba poniendo nerviosa...me estaba gustando.

-Duncan basta-le dije y me aleje

-Como quieras-dijo el y me solto, seguimos caminando algo incomoda...-Princesa, tu tienes dinero...paga un auto de aqui hasta tu casa-dijo Duncan

- ¿Y la comida?-pregunte

-Que cocine John-dijo el molesto, me parecio bien, tomamos un auto, entonces el viaje, cai dormida en el pecho de Duncan, me quise separar pero el me tomo estaba algo dormida, asi qu lo deje tal cual estaba SOLO PORQUE TENIA MUCHO SUEÑO!  
Me levante cuando llegamos alli estaban John enfurecido con mi mama y Bobby.

-DONDE HAS ESTADO ¿Y LA COMIDA?-reprochaba mi madre.

-Si estoy bien mama, gracias a John que nos dejo barados en el medio de la nada, y a ti que me mandaste donde ni sabias que estaba-diciendo eso subi a mi alcoba...asombroso mi dia ¿verdad?...iba a dormir pero entro el...no pude resistir mirar sus ojos y pedir que se quede la noche conmigo, si estaba algo molesta, ya saben como es mi relacion con el pero decidi que se quede necesitaba algo de compania, queria pasar la noche en vela hablando con alguien familiar...bueno no tan familiar...

-Pasa...-dije y el entro

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA ENSERIO, YO TAMBIEN ODIO A JOHN PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO!, YA LE OCURRIRA ALGO MALO, SON BIENVENIDAS IDEAS, ¿QUIEN HABRA ENTRADO EN LA HABITACION DE COURTNEY JOHN O DUNCAN?, SIGA LEYENDO POR FAVOR, ESTE CAP FUE MUY LARGO, PERO BUENO...30 REVIEWS Y ACTUALIZO **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODS LOS QUE LEEN**


	6. Un primer dia algo duro

- ¿Princesa?-me dijo y paso, ahi estaba el peliverde con sus ojos puestos en mi, que estaba recostada en mi cama.

- ¿Sucede algo?-le dije y se acomodo en mi cama...

-Ehm...supongo que no te di las gracias por ir a buscarme-se avergonzo.

-Supongo que no...-respondi sonrojada, el se acerco...supe que queria, que buscaba...y aunque quise resistirme no pude...nose porque, digo, el no me gusta para nada...

-Cour...-John estaba viendo todo, ¿Porque esa costumbre de entrar a mi cuarto sin golpear?-Ah perdon si interrumpi-

-Disculpa aceptada-decia Duncan serio.

-Ehm...pensandolo bien, quiero dormir-reaccione, no queria mas escandalos, y menos con mama y Rob cerca, ¿pueden imaginarse lo que pensarian?, debia tener bien en claro las cosas, Duncan Hermanastro, John Hermanastro!

-Adios-salio algo molesto Duncan...y al rato se retiro John con la misma cara.

_**Dias Despues...**_

Hoy es el primer dia de clase, y ¿que creen?, ire con Duncan a la escuela, claro que a el no le causaba ninguna gracia, ya que voy a instituto privado, el mas estricto, con los alumnos mas educados, y preparados ya para el futuro, doble turno, custodiado, y obviamente con un uniforme que se debe respetar siempre, si no tendras amonestaciones y luego de 20 amonestaciones, eres suspendido, luego de 3 suspensiones eres expulsado. No creo que a Duncan le vaya muy bien, digo no puede con las leyes cotidianas, ¿como creen que le va a ir con las de un simple instituto?

-Que tengan un buen dia, portate bien Duncan-le dijo mi mama cariñosa, creo que deseaba tener un varon en vez de una niña desde que llegaron los 4 "hombrecitos", esta muy feliz en especial con los gemelos.

-¿YO TAMBIEN NO?- acote celosa.

-Por supuesto cielo-me dijo y me abrazo, cuando nos dejo, la cara de Duncan era mas que obvia, detestaba el lugar y todavia no habia pasado el patio.

-No sera tan malo-le dije

-Como digas hermanita-me respondio, ah si me olvide de contar, desde aquel insidente del "no beso", Duncan no ha parado de tratarme como una hermana, bueno eso somos no es que me moleste, solo por el hecho que me ha estado haciendo muchas bromas, lo que no me agrada pero es el precio que pago por convivir con 4 hermanos, ¿no?, bueno no es mi hermano, mas bien Hermanastro, no es nadie ¿ok?...  
Rapidamente fui con Bridg, alli estaba ella, con Gwen, Lindsay, Leshawna, e Izzy, somos el grupo de chicas, aunque no me llevo de lo mejor con ninguna, mas bien con Bridg, luego se podria decir que con Izzy, luego con Gwen, Leshawna y por ultimo Lindsay, no es mala...solo muy idiota.

-Court!-corrio a abrazarme Lindsay, a la cual saque de encima rapido- Me he enterado que tu mama ha ido a Miami, que envidia, yo tambien queria ir a Europa estas vacaciones-dijo ella

-Linds...Miami queda en estados unidos, y no es un pais-la corregi.

- ¿Ah?-decia confundida, ¿ven?, muy estupida, pobre...pero es buena.

- ¿Y el?-pregunto Leshawna por el chico Punk, medio apartado de todos.

-Mi hermanastro-respondi revoloteando mis ojos.

-Es lindo...-dijo Gwen,

-NO!-respondi molesta, y todas me observaron, hasta que Lindsay hizo un comentario tan estupido!

- ¿Te gusta?-

- ¿COMO CREES?-dije y de inmediato lo vi conversando con el novio de Bridg, Geoff, luego con Dj el chico grandote y lloron, con Trent... un momento, tarde años en hacerme amigos, y el los hace como si nada...ahora recuerdo cuanto lo odio...

-Solo dije que era lindo...tu sabes que me gusta...Trent-susurro la gotica.

-Que mas da, vamos a clases-dije, para mi sorpresa Izzy se monton en mi espalda.

-ARRE CABALLITO- decia mientras golpeaba mi cabeza- Carrera de corseles!-Gritaba, si, Izzy esta completamente desquiciada, entonces Gwen subio sobre Leshawna, y Bridg sobre Lindsay, quien se tambaleo un poco.

-Nunca acepte...-me enfureci.

-No seas aburrida-reclamo Leshawna y comenzamos a correr hacia dentro, odio cuando hacen esto, realmente me molesta, no acepte ser el "corsel" de nadie, pero Izzy se divierte cuando me molesto, y mas cuando me pongo competitiva, comenzamos a Correr por los pasillos, creo que tire a Cody por mi intento por ganar, cuando llegamos al salon, supe que habia ganado, pero Izzy no se bajaba.

-GANE!-grite, algo conmocionada.

-Bien...chicas porque casi muero-dijo Lindsay con las rodillas raspadas, parecia que habia tenido dificultase, bueno es que creo que con la torpeza de Bridg y de Lindsay, no es una buena combinacion.

-No puede ser-dijo Leshawna molesta, pero divertida.

-TOMA CABALLITO TU PREMIO-imitaba la voz de un vaquero Country Izzy mientra me queria alimentar con un cuadradito de azucar.

-YUUUUK-dije sacandola, y fuimos a clases, me tocaba Matematica, con Lindsay, y Gwen, asi que fuimos las tres a la clase.

Alli estaba la profesora, una mujer grande, mirandonos como aterrada, y alli entraron, Duncan y Owen, riendo ¿ya son los mejores amigos?, POR DIOS!, me sente y a mi lado se sento Lindsay, pero que ni crea que hare su tarea, ella me mi sonriente, la clase siguiente fue Biologia, que estaba sola con Owen , y con Cody, quienes hicieron grupo conmigo, no fue mui emocionante, fue bastante repugnante, el profesor abrio todas las ventanas por el horrible olor a pedo de Owen, luego siguio Literatura, y alli estaba Heather la mas mandona de la escuela, no es mi enemiga, aunque no la soporto!, pero para mi suerte en esta materia estaba Bridg...y tambien Duncan. Ahora por fin terminando el primer dia, bueno la primera parte, estabamos en la cafeteria, me sente con mis amigas, pero ellas estaban cuchicheando hasta que llegue.

-¿Que?-pregunte

-Ehm...-balbucearon todas...y nadie me contaba.

-Court...-se animo a decir Gwen-Todas estan preguntando por tu hermanastro, les dijimos que se fueran...pero quieren hacerte miles de preguntas, parece que se ha hecho muy popular-

-Ah...-me limite a decir aunque por dentro...

-Te lo tomaste bien...-se alivio Lindsay sonriendo, senti que un ojo mio comenzo a latir.

-Entonces, bien, Brianna la que el año pasado iba contigo a la clase de Quimica pregunta si tiene novia-dijo Leshawna sacando una lista, entonces se la arrebate de la mano y la observe, miles de nombres de chichas con preguntas estupidas.

-Ah!-comente y lleve la lista a la mesa de Duncan, el rio cuando me vio, ¿se me nota algo en la cara?-Es todo tuyo, que por favor tus fans no me molesten-y me quise retirar pero el me tomo de la muñeca ¿porque el y John no pueden dejar de tomarme de la muñeca cada vez que quiero irme?

-Princesa ¿estas celosa?-finalmente me trato...como antes, digo...

-No-

-Mejor-dijo el y comenzando a leer, reia y se lo mostraba a los amigos-Esta chica es realmente sexy-señalaba un nombre.

-Wow y es el primer dia Viejo-le decia Trent asombrado.

-No es gran cosa, eres el juguetito nuevo, obviamente todas estaran tras de ti...esto pasara en una semana-dije y me retire, la otra mitad del dia paso rapido tambien, Gimnasia, y los talleres que habiamos escocgido. Luego a casa...y como mama no me pasaba a Buscar tuve que ir con el cavernicola.

-Es genial, aunque un poco estupido, todas las chicas estan tras de mi princesa, el mejor instituto con las chicas mas hermosas-comentaba riendo.

-Oh claro que no-me opuse-Es buen instituto por sus enseñanzas...-

-Bla bla bla...ella es realmente linda, Heather-decia señalando otro nombre.

-AGHH NO-dije y algo en mi rompio esa lista en mil pedazitos, nose que fue lo juro!

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, ¿muy celosa?-

-Ni un poco...-senti mucha verguenza ¿celos?, quizas estaba acostumbrada a que me prestara tanta atencion...que...nono para nada, solo indignacion.

-Pues...-dijo y me acorralo contra la pared, entonces estabamos muy cerca, quise salir, creanme...aunque no me esforce mucho...

-Duncan...yo...ehm..-no podia ni hablar el peliverde se acerco a mi, acerco su boca...oh no...lo peor es que yo simplemente cerre los ojos, entonces el beso mi nariz.

-JAJAJAJA tu cara, como te preparaste para el beso de tu vida-me burlo el lo que no me causo nada de gracia.

-ERES UN IDIOTA-dije-NO ME PREPARE NO QUERIA QUE ME BESARAS RENACUAJO-le comente, entonces solte mi bolso, y salte a golpearlo, entonces el solo detenia mis golpes...COMO LO ODIO!

-SI LO QUERIAS PRINCESAAAA-Gritaba el riendo mientras yo detras lo corria arrojando piedras por todo el camino.

-CLARO QUE NOO IDIOTA-no lo vi venir lo juro, arroje una perfecta piedra directo a su cabeza, pero...no lo vi...y lo golpee en la cara a John quien cayo al suelo- OH NO!- como suponen, Duncan reia hasta que su estomago le dolia, estaba en el suelo riendo, mientras que John se cubria el rostro y su ojos se hizo diminuto por el enorme golpe.

-Lo siento!-logre decir...

**GRACIAS COMO SIEMPRE A TODAS, LO SIENTO POR NO NOMBRARLAS, PERO SABEN QUIENES SON, Y SABEN ADEMAS QUE SON TAMBIEN AUTORAS GENIALES, Y GRACIAS A USTEDES SIGUE LA HISTORIA ASI QUE GRACIAS, BIEN POR FIN GOLPEARON A JOHN, CREO QUE TODOS REIMOS COMO DUNCAN, ¿QUE HARA JOHN, SE HARA EL POBRECITO O CULPARA A DUNCAN? ¿COURTNEY AFRONTARA SUS CELOS?¿DUNCAN SE FIJARA EN OTRA CHICA? LO MAS IMPORTANTE ¿LOGRARAN BESARSE COURTNEY Y DUNCAN?...35 REVIEWS PARA LA CONTINUACION**

**BESOS!**


	7. La Casa del Horror y el Tunel del Amor

-JOHN!-grite, entonces el chico me miro con cara asesina.

-FUE UN CHISTE IDIOTA-lo empujo Duncan en cuanto el hermano me miro con esos ojos.

-Si, parece que se divierten juntos...-decia este alejandose de mi y de Duncan.

- ¿No creeras?...-le pregunte pero el me tomo de la muñeca.

-No digas que no te lo adverti...-me dijo serio, casi lastimandome.

-Vamos...deja de ser tan estupido-le reclamaba Duncan sacandole la mano de mi muñeca.

-Si seguro...-dijo John y se marcho del lugar, estaba realmente molesto, y sinceramente nose que sea lo que le molesta, somos Hermanastros, y antes pensaba en estar con el, que tonta fui...no se si esta lastimado porque no estoy con el, o...es un demente.

-Vamos princesa-dijo el, y acariciando mi Muñeca, fuimos juntos a casa, riendo un poco, y un poco molestandome, entonces cuando llegamos ambos hicimos las tareas, cenamos...y a dormir, John por su parte no aparecio.

Los dias pasaban, y todo seguia como el primer dia de clases, con la diferencia de que John habia desaparecido, tenia trabajo que le habia encargado el padre, y de vez en cuando debia viajar, quizas el me buscaba ese dia para despedirnos, y yo le lance una piedra...no fue intencional, asi que no tengo de que lamentarme...por otro lado Duncan ha tenido mas de mil citas, ¿celosa?, para nada, siento pena por los dos, por el!, por la pobre idiota que salga con el, ¿no saben que es un mujeriego?, y que solo se acuesta con las chicas.  
Era de noche ese sabado, nada para hacer, no queria ir a ninguna fiesta, Duncan no estaba aqui, seguro algo mejor que hacer, asi que le dejo la tobillera a uno de los gemelos, mama estaba con Rob en el cuarto...haciendo ya saben que, y los gemelos habian traido 5 amigos a dormir, lo que mi casa era insoportable, en eso mi ventana fue rota por una piedra enorme, sali a ver quien habia sido el IDIOTA!.

-Court!-decia Bridgette.

- ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE?-

-Mañana demoleran el antiguo parque de diversiones "El payaso"-decia Gwen con ropa negra.

- ¿Y?...-

-Vamos a investigarlo, ¿te acuerdas que dijeron que no funcionaba mas por extrañas muertes?, dicen que esta embrujado-le recordaba Bridg.

-Ok, es muy estupida la idea, pero dejenme adivinar ¿Izzy?-pregunte desde la ventana ¿estan locas?, ni muerta voy a un lugar asi.

-Courtney, eres la agil, e inteligente, te necesitamos...-le pedia su mejor amiga.

-Supongo que si...-resongue, supongo que con Lindsay no podian hacer mucho, para mi sorpresa, estaban las super idiotas Sadie, Katie, tambien la "super fuerte", Eva, y...Beth y sorpresivamente Heather la mandona a quien no tolero. Baje las escaleras y sin decir nada, con ropa oscura como todas sali, todas vitorearon en voz baja, y con nuestras bicicletas fuimos hacia el parque abandonado, que se encontraba en la costa, muy cerca del muelle de descargue.

-Nos mataran si nos encuentran...-le dije a Bridgette algo molesta pero ella solo no me hizo caso.

-Bien las mas agiles escalando son Courtney e Izzy...asi que suban por las rejas-dijo Gwen dandonos unas sogas, yo resongue mas, pero nadie me dio ni un poco de atencion asi que de ambos lados de la reja trepamos Izzy, y Yo, sujetamos fuerte la soga, y de a poco subieron las otras, entramos al lugar.

- ¿Donde vamos primero?-dijo Gwen entusiasmada.

-A la vuelta al mundo!-

-La casa de los espejos-

-Vamos...a la casa del horror, donde murio la primer victima-comento Izzy, y todas nos aterramos...de a poco recorriendo el lugar llegamos a la casa del horror, una enrome casa remodelada para el parque de diversiones, era muy comun hasta que se descubrieron los cuerpos de los famosos asesinatos alli.  
Entramos despacio, la puerta rechino, yo iba adelante con una linterna con Gwen de un lado y Heather del otro, entonces observamos el lugar que tenian algunos adornos anteriores, calaveras y demas...escuchamos un ruido pero no hicimos caso.

-Vamos...por aqui-dijo Izzy y se esfumo a la cocina...entonces Bridg, Beth y Gwen la siguieron...yo preferi seguir sola.

-No pienso seguir a la demente...-dijo Heather.

-Debemos estar juntas...-acoto Lindsay, entonces todas subimos a la escalera al ver que las otras no volvian, seguiamos caminando despacio, cuando un ruido a cuchilla se hizo mas, y mas fuerte...provenia del cuarto de la limpieza, bueno asi se llamaba la habitacion.

-Ve Heather a ver que es-dijo Leshawna.

- ¿Porque yo?-

-Porque votamos...-dije sonriendo-Y somos mayoria-y entonces la muchacha entro, dejo la puerta abierta, miramos asombradas.

-No hay nada inutiles-dijo ella, y una mano desde la pared la llevo al interior de esta.

Gritamos y salimos corriendo, Sadie y Katie, del susto se marcharon hacia otra direccion, lo que hacia que quedaramos, Eva, Leshawna, Lindsay, y Yo. Habia un ruido de pasos que nos seguian, asi que decidi adentrarme en la casa, subimos al tercer piso, donde "terminaba el recorrido", y estaba la "habitacion de Hailey", supuestamente una horrorosa niña aparecia y seguia al grupo cuando la instalacion funcionaba, entre al lugar daba miedo enserio, cuando me di cuenta estaba sola...me asuste, quise salir pero cuando tironee, la manija se salio, estaba aterrada, golpee la puerta pero nada...vi por la ventana desde alli se veian nuestras bicicletas, nadie afuera, escuche en el techo golpes fuertes, quise llamar a alguien...pero no tenia se al ¿que haria?. Los golpes pasaron de ser pausados a continuos y fuertes...mi corazon se acelero, entonces recorde que de esa habitacion abrias una especie de atico, tire de la delgada cuerda malgastda, cuando se abrio nada salio de ella...me asome, y luego un espantozo cadaver callo. Me asuste y cerre mis ojos ante los pasos que escuche que se acercaron, me di la vuelta llorando, chau ser abogada, chau ser presidenta, una mano fria toco mi cuello, entonces pense!, no dire adios a nada, le puse un codazo y me di vuelta para ver...

-Tranquila princesa una broma-dijo retorciendose.

-IDIOTA, ESTUPIDO, MALDITO!-le dije con lagrimas en mis ojos, me habia asustado muchisimo.

-Hey, hey tranquila-seguia diciendo el, mientra me abrazaba.

- Como es que...¿que haces?-logre decirle.

-Escuchamos que las chicas querian venir aqui, asi que decidimos darles una sorpresa...hay una maquina en el sotano que controla la casa, con la inteligencia de Noah, y un poco de Harold reconectamos y...MUAHAHAHA-decia el chico mientras tomaba el picaporte.

-NO FUE DIVERTIDO!-decia molesta.

-Vamos princesa, eras la ultima...-decia el

- ¿Las demas?-

-Ya les hicimos algo parecido-entonces me acompaño, salimos de alli, ahora mas tranquila...entonces no habia nadie...-Vamos afuera...quizas estan alli.

-No lo creo...-dije asustada, pero salimos, tampoco me queria quedar sola.

-Te ves sexy en negro-me dijo el, no le di importancia, corrimos hacia todos lados, y nada, mi celular no tenia señal, y el de Duncan bateria.

-Genial, simplemente Genial!-dije y me sente en una roca.

-Vamos a divertirnos, es el sueño de toda persona un parque de diversiones vacio, y GRATIS!-me dijo Duncan tomandome de la cintura, lo saque, y lo mire, supongo que no me quedaba otra.

-Como sea...-dije y el fue directo al tunel del amor.

-Vamos, ¿te atreves princesa a subir con tu hermanastro?-dijo el tomandome de la mano.

-Claro..si me atrevo a vivir contigo...creo que estoy lista para lo que sea-dije malhumorada, entonces el me llevo al tunel.

Ambos reimos, las cosas estaban deterioradas, y a los angeles se les salia la cabeza, lo que nos hacia pensar que era mas terrorifico el tunel del amor que la casa del horror, entonces, todo se apago, y el bote dejo de funcionar.

-Oh...-dijo el mirando todo

- ¿Oh?-

-Bueno,prendimos todo...pero quizas se fueron y apagaron todo...lo que hace que nos hayamos quedado encerrados...-dijo el tratando de apaciguar mi grito

-OH NO, SABIA QUE CONTIGO SOLO ME TRAERIA PROBLEMAS-dije y sali del bote mojandome los pies.

-Princesa...-decia el remando con el remo de auxilio.

-NO, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, Y NO!-

-Ok-dijo el y se retiro a la otra direccion, entonces me aterre, y lo segui...me subi al bote y ambos llegamos a la puerta, ahora cerrada, empezamos a golpearla pero no funciono...entonces Duncan arrojo el bote...pero tampoco funciono, asi que nos quedamos sentados, para mi suerte el celular funciono, llame a Gwen.

**-COURT, TE HEMOS ESTADO BUSCANDO!-**

**-SI, ENCIENDAN TODO-**

**-OH... ¿ESTAS EN EL PARQUE?-**

**-CLARO...-**

**-BUENO...LE DIRE A NOAH-**

**-GRACIAS GWEN-**

**- ¿SABES DONDE PUEDE ESTAR DUNCAN? LOS CHICOS LO BUSCAN-**

**-CONMIGO...-**

**-JA...Y...DONDE ESTAN...-**

**-EH..NO IMPORTA ENCIENDAN TODO-**

Colgue y alli estaba Duncan jugando con el remo y los pedazos de bote, yo sonrei falsamente...entonces el hablo.

-Princesa...no quiero que pienses las cosas que dice John, realmente...no quiero que creas que es real-

- ¿Como que?...-pregunte

-Cosas...el gusta de ti es obvio, y quizas cree que no te fijaras en el-dijo muy humano viniendo del cavernicola.

-Veo...-dije y lo bese en la mejilla-Gracias Duncan-

-Denada-y al decirlo me dio un pequeño beso en la boca, ambos abrimos los ojos como platos. "OH NO BESE A MI HERMANASTRO"...siempre jugabamos pero ahora...ambos nos sentimos incomodos, no nos miramos mas, no nos hablamos y cuando vinieron a buscarnos volvimos por caminos distintos a casa...que estupida a mi HERMANASTRO!, no puede ser!

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJAN ALGUN REVIEW, SABEN QUE POR ESO ESTA HISTORIA SIGUE, ASI QUE AQUI ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO, MUY CHIQUITO EL BESO, EN ARGENTINA SE DICE PICO A ESOS BESOS. ASI QUE ACA ESTAN LOS HERMANASTROS FAVORITOS, SAQUE UN POCO DE ESCENA A JOHN, QUE VA A VOLVER MAS LOCO QUE NUNCA! NO SE PERDAN EL PROXIMO CAP! 45 REVIEW PARA Q ACTUALICE. BESOS**

**SUERTE**


	8. Colgados del Arbol

**Courtney's POV**

-Court...-interrumpio mi mama mientras me levantaba un sabado soleado.

- ¿Si mama?-dije sacando mi cabeza de abajo de la almoahada.

-Levantate y ayuda a Duncan...-

-No, no quiero-la interrumpi y segui en mi cama con la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-Courtney cariño, no seas necia-me regañaba desde la puerta.

-No quiero, cuando viviamos juntas nunca tenia que levantar cajas, ni nada!-reproche aun con la cabeza escondida.

-Se que no tienes buena relacion con Duncan, pero tampoco pido que lo beses-decia riendo al mismo tiempo que me alarme.

-NO LO BESE MAMA, NO SEAS SUCIA-ahora casi poniendome de pie en mi cama.

-Court, solo...bueno como sea ¿quieres quedarte muchacha dormilona?, bien-diciendo esto y poniendo sus ojos en blancos, se retiro, dejandome de nuevo con mis pensamientos, no podia dejar de pasar el rostro de Duncan y el mio besandose, no podia sacarlo de la cabeza, pensaba...pensaba...pensaba.

-Linda...-detras de la puerta John, con su costumbre de no tocar.

- ¿Si...?-dije fingiendo que estaba dormitando.

-Bien..quiero hablar contigo seriamente ¿se podra?...-mi corazon palpito rapido, saque mi cabeza a la luz, y ahi estaba el, respire profundo y el se acerco a la cama.

-Supongo que si...-me apene.

-Duncan me conto...que hiciste algo malo, Courtney siendo sincero no esperaba eso de ti, eres mas...-decia poniendo sus manos en la cabeza pasandolo por su hermoso cabello.

-No quise...el me beso-me defendi, entonces sus ojos parecieron cambiar, ahora el parecia otra persona, me asusto su rostro.

- ¿Besaron...?-

-No...-menti, pero el se levanto.

-Courtney, si quieres ser una mujercita mas que pasa por la cama de mi hermano, ¿sabes que?, es tu culo no el mio-diciendo esto se retiro pegando un portazo, no era necesario que fuera tan grosero, y...bueno es verdad es mi CULO!, digo...mi vida.

Finalmente me levante, Rob me saludo, que asco por sierto, mama estaba sonriente no quiero saber porque ultimamente no me ha traido mas que problemas su sonrisa, alli estaba el desayuno, ¿mantequilla de mani?, alli estaba al lado de los gemelos, quienes me la pasaron amablemente, siertamente eran muy lindos, a veces, el cavernicola se levanto, me guiño un ojo para molestarme, solo fingi que no lo mire y John tomando una tostada se marcho.

-Bien, linda me voy, Llegare Tarde!-decia el muy idiota de Rob.

- ¿Donde?...-pregunto Duncan

-La manifestacion por el gran arbol, esos hippies...-decia acomodando su peluquin.

- ¿Cual es el problema?, me parece que los policias alli solo hacen que la gente no pueda manifestarse, ese arbol tiene mas de 100 años, y tiene miles de historias para contar, que lo corten es injusto-dije haciendole frente.

-Courtney es su trabajo, ya basta!-me regaño mi madre.

Entonces recorde, el gran arbol!, Bridgette y Gwen estaran alli, me vesti, y sali del lugar, Duncan tambien lo hizo, fue extraño ya que fue al mismo lugar, cuando llegue al parque natural, alli estaban los policias y Bridgette atada a una rama del arbol, entonces la saludo, estaba Geoff y el cavernicola, ademas de Gwen.

-¿Bridg que sucede?-pregunte cuando la gente empezaba a abandonar el lugar

-Alguien tiene que trepar al arbol, y permanecer una noche, mientras hablamos y juntamos firmas, pero nadie quiere hacerlo...-decia ella-Y tu sabes que me aterran los lugares asi, y que me dejen sola-

-Que vaya alguno de los chicos, si tan rudos son-dije en voz alta y Geoff miro hacia otro lado, mientras Duncan rio.

-Claro princesa, ¿porque no vas tu?, alguien a quien nadie extrañaria, o quizas por eso no puedes ir, tirarian el arbol igual-dijo el , ¿que le sucedia porque estaba tan agresivo conmigo?

-Ya lo veremos-diciendo esto tome una escalera, trepe a la rama mas cercana a 3 metros, y esta se iba quebrando, asi que subi, subi y subi, trepe hasta una parte frondosa, alta y segura, y alli llegue probablemente estaba a como 7 metros o menos, la verdad a esta altura no lo sabia.

-¿COURTNEY ESTAS LOCA?-gritaba Rob, ni quise contestar, aunque luego descubri que me deje llevar por el estupido comentario de Duncan, subi sin agua, comida, cobija que idiota!, todo por el estupido Punk, por lo menos tenia mi reloj y mi cel...celular?, oh no, se habria caido,¿porque siempre le sucede algo al estupido celular?

**Duncan's POV**

-Duncan eres un idiota-me regaño la chica gotica.

-Oye, ella subio por su cuenta, mejor mas tranquilidad en casa...-dije y me di la media vuelta

-No puedes dejarla alla arriba sola y sin nada de agua o comida-me dijo Bridgette enfurecida.

-Claro que si, observame-le dije

-Quizas llamare a John, el la ira a buscar-entonces reaccione, tome la mochila que tenian preparado para el idiota que subiera a ese arbol, tome la primera rama, y luego salte, pero esta primera que ya estaba quebradiza, termino de romperse, cuando vi al suelo ya estaba a 4 metros, y observe el celular de Courtney, que tonta, segui subiendo, no la veia, ¿porque tenia que ir tan alto?, y alli la vi llorando, esuche lo que decia.

-Que tonta, ahora estoy aqui sola...sin nada, ¿porque tengo que escucharlo?, tenia que subir y quedarme aqui, Izzy podria haberlo hecho, ahora seguro tiraran el arbol conmigo, ¿y si llueve?, ¿si cae un rayo en la rama y muero?, No puede ocurrirme a mi, NO ES JUSTO, tengo un futuro por delante...-

-Tranquila Reina del Drama, vine para salvarte-le dije y seco sus ojos, fingiendo tranquilidad.

- ¿Tu?, tu eres el culpable!-grito

-Tranquila, ya bajo...-le entregue la mochila y escuche un lebe sonido, pero que aun se distinguia

-DUNCAN, AHORA QUEDENSE LOS DOS, BUSCAREMOS FIRMAS Y LUEGO LOS BOMBEROS VENDRAN A RESCATARLOS!-la voz de Bridgette y algunos aplausos, ¿mañana?

-¿MAÑANA?-dijo Courtney y grito, creo que de abajo la habrian escuchado, seguro mi padre estaria feliz, de saber que Courtney y que su hijo estan en el arbol, bien que mas da.

-Tengo cobijas-le dije sacando unas

- ¿Sabes que puedes hacer con ellas?-me dijo asesina.

-Taparte...-le ofreci y ella revoloteo sus ojos, yo rei...y entonces ella se puso seria.

- ¿Porque me odias?-me dijo, ¿odiarla a ella?

-No te odio, eres un poco tonta y estirada y aniñada y sin mencionar cuantas lecciones de calle te faltan-decia el

-Supongo que no soy "genial" como para estar contigo-afirmaba tomando sus piernas en sus brazos

-No sabia que querias estar conmigo-le dije y ella se puso como un tomate

-DUNCAN NO-grito-No...no es que...no quiero estar contigo, prefiero...besar el trasero de Harold-dijo riendo

-Wow, eso es fuerte-le susurre- Princesa ¿porque le contaste a John lo del beso?-

-No le conte se me escapo, crei que lo sabia...-

-Bueno, el me ha dicho que te trate mal o le contaria a papa y a Liz, ya no importa supongo-dije

-NO PUEDE DECIRLE ¿John seria capaz?-decia alarmada

-Si por supuesto, pero no creo que le crean, ellos saben como nos llevamos-

-Tienes razon... nos llevamos algo mal-decia mas tranquila.

-Pero podria cambiar-le dije y le entregue una flor de las del arbol, entonces ella sonrio.

-Quizas...-y se colocaba la flor en el cabello pero se le caia

-Dejame que te ayude-me acerque senti sus nervios, le coloque la flor en el cabello, ella aun se puso mas colorada-Linda manera de pasar un sabado ¿no princesa?-

-Hermosa!-decia ironica, entonces la noche llego mientras hablabamos, ella me conto porque sus padres se separaron, le conte lo mismo, me pregunto porque estuve en la correccional mas de 5 veces, porque me expulsaron de 7 escuelas, porque nos mudamos, y demas cosas...la tape con la cobija la noche llego con una sorpresiva ventizca.

-Asi que...supongo que cada vez queda menos-decia mientras me recoste en sus piernas, y ella observaba mi rostro sentada como indio, entonces no pude evitar y acaricie con mi mano su rostro.

-Duncan...-me regaño- ¿Puedes dejar de coquetear?-reia, no puedo evitarlo es muy hermosa.

-¿Nunca has tenido novio?-le pregunte, ella trago salivo, y mirando al cielo por la vergüenza supongo respondio.

-Si...mi primer novio, mucho tiempo juntos, Justin...-se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

-¿El modelito?-pregunte sin aguantar la risa

-El mismo, aunque me di cuenta de que era un idiota-respondio con algo de risa tambien-No es tan vergonzoso, es lindo por lo menos-

-No mas que yo-le dije poniendo mi cara sobre la de ella, entonces la corrio

-No eres mi tipo "Dunky"-

-¿Y el te ha desvi...?-no termine que su cara paso de tranquilidad, a la usual cara que me pone.

-No seas idiota!, y NO-dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Eres vir...?-

-NO ES TU ASUNTO ¿ERES TU?-me decia sin mirarme

-No, no lo soy, esta bien que lo seas, ¿como toda princesita no?-dije volviendo a acostarme en su regazo, ambos quedamos completamente dormido pero antes de acomodarnos-Adios princesa, hasta mañana-le dije y la bese en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Mounstruo-me dijo con una risa, aunque seguia un poco ofendida, y me beso la frente.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJAN REVIEW PERDON POR ATRASARME, NO ME CANSO DE DECIRLO GRACIAS A LAS QUE LEEN SIEMPRE POR ESO SIGO CON LA HISTORIA, YA SE ESTA DESCUBRIENDO QUIEN ES JOHN DE A POCO, SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA PONGANLA QUE ME QUEDO ALGO SECA DE IDEAS. BUENO GRACIAS ENSERIO! Y 55 REVIEWS Y ACTUALIZO.**

**SUERTE**


	9. Una no muy grata sorpresa

-Buen dia...-gritaron desde abajo del arbol.

-¿Ah?-dijo levantandose Courtney que casi se cae de la rama.

-YA JUNTAMOS LAS FIRMAS!-gritaba Geoff.

-HIJA BAJA, LA POLICIA NO TE VA A TOCAR UN PELO!-decia la madre que al parecer estaba sumamente enfadada con la policia.

-SI MAMA AHI VOY A BAJAR CON EL HELICOPTERO INVISIBLE-le grito caprichosa Courtney.

-Ojalas mi padre me dijera "la polcia no te va a tocar"-dijo Duncan riendo.

-Genial, ya estamos arriba de este estupido arbol por nada-decia ella de mal humor intentando bajar, a lo que Duncan la miraba y se reia.

-Te vas a lastimar-reia el chico, y rapidamente un automovil de los bomberos aparecio, en el cual se subieron los dos, cuando este bajo, estaba la mama de Courtney con el seño fruncido hasta que aparecio su hija, a la que corrio a abrazar.

-Courtney querida que susto ahi arriba!-le decia-Mas te vale que no haya sido tu idea-amenazaba a Duncan.

-Mama...fui yo primero-le aclaro a la madre.

-Si..si...-dijo sin darle importancia y subio a Courtney y a Duncan en el auto.

-¿Y mi padre...?-pregunto el Punk.

-Que vaya solo-se molesto la madre, dejando a Rob-DEJAR QUE MI HIJA SE CUELGUE DE UN ARBOL,¿ ES CIEGO O IDIOTA?-decia ofendida

-Quizas los dos-acoto feliz Courtney.

-Estoy aca...-decia Duncan levantando una ceja.

-Lo extraño es que no sonara tu...tobillera-dijo Liz observando al chico por el espejo.

-Ja...extraño no?-trataba de disimular, y en ello llegaron a la casa, ambos se bañaron, y se pelearon por el baño mas grande, lo cual gano Courtney obvio, luego de estar limpios, descansaron.

**Courtney's POV**

Cuando me levante de mi cama, eran las ocho y Bridgette no paraba de llamarme, asi que atendi, el telefono obvio, porque perdi mi estupido celular.

-Courtney estamos festejando lo del arbol-decia feliz la rubia por el telefono.

-¿Geoff?-pregunte sabiendo que el era el "Rey de las fiestas"

-No, en la casa de algun hippie, ven esta cruzando el lago, es tipo una isla ven-me dijo y me paso la direccion, me vesti y sali del lugar, a lo que vi a Duncan tambien salir.

- ¿Vas a la fiesta?-le pregunte

-Si, ¿te llevo princesa?-me dijo y me tomo del brazo.

-Vamos juntos, pero debemos conseguir alcohol, me dijo Bridg-comento la muchacha.

-Eres una chica rica, debes tener alguna clase de vodega-le dijo el Punk

-Si, pero si saco algo mi mama me matara-confeso la muchacha en susurros.

-Culpamos a alguien mas-decia el chico.

- ¿Los gemelos?-pregunte.

-Si, si no a mi padre al jardinero, ¿que importa?-decia Duncan, y lo dirigi a la ex oficina de mi papa, aun tenia cosas de papa, como sus licores, sacamos un licor de fresa, un vodka, un wisky, 2 botellas de sidra, y otro licor de melon. los cargamos en la mochila de Duncan y unos en mi cartera, ambos salimos tratando de dejar todo igual luego de eso salimos a la fiesta.

-Es aca-le dije leyendo la direccion y estacionamos el auto, igual era muy obvio, el lugar era cruzando el lago, y era una especie de Isla, siendo sincera una casa muy hippie y todos estaban festejando probablemente habian mas de 200 personas en un lugar, cundo bajamos todos aplaudieron.

-Los responsables de que el arbol siga en pie-dijo un hippie abrazandonos, entonces entramos el lugar era un descontrol, Bridgette y Gwen jugaban a quien tomaba mas shots de tequila con un gorro de mexicanas, Lindsay estaba tomandome del brazo y llevandome a la barra, no podiamos parar de reir, no tome mucho, pues con una gotita me embriago, y no es bueno que pase eso. Vislumbre a Duncan, y quise ir a hablarle, dejando sola a Linds, el me miro estaba bastante ebrio.

-Wow...probablemente la chica mas guapa de la fiesta-dijo el tomandome de la cintura para bailar.

-Deja de tomar, que debemos volver sanos y salvos a casa-le dije y el me tomo de la mano y me llevo arriba, en un lugar vacio.

-Court ¿como haces para tener ese trasero?-me dijo entre risas con una botella en la mano.

-Bien, eso fue desagradable-le dije y le saque la botella.

-Ok, fue grosero, ¿y si te digo que tus ojos son mas hermosos que el de cualquier chica?-dijo y me encerro contra la pared.

-Duncan lo dije 1 y 1000 veces, somos Hermanastros- y el se alejo.

-Si que lastima, igual eres muy linda y sexy-me decia tambaleandose con olor a alcohol.

-Supongo que no estas mal...-le dije no es que me guste, le di un cumplido, PERO DUNCAN NO ME INTERESA.

**_A la mañana_**

-Debo volver con Duncan-dije y buscaba, nadie me respondia, hasta que se me acerco John, hace mucho no hablaba con el.

-Princesa-me dijo feliz

-Si si, ¿has visto a Duncan?-y su expresion cambio.

-Oh, eso...ehmm...no creo que quieras saberlo-me dijo

-Lo estoy preguntando, porque quiero saberlo!-le dije irritada debiamos volver a casa y el tenia las llaves del auto.

-Se encuentra en aquella habitacion-dijo y señalo una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa isleña, entre y lo vi a el, tapado pero desnudo, con Heather al lado, que estupido que es, ¿para que dices cosas borracho si se acuesta con Heather?, que idiota, seguro ella lo hizo porque todas en la escuela quieren acostarse con el bien, como sea, es un idiota y lo sabia, que idiota es por dios!

-Duncan, mis llaves-dije y el chico se levanto.

-Oh...mi cabeza-dijo y miro al costado de su cama, resfrego sus ojos y me miro a la cara, luego volvio a mirar la cama, y miro su pene-Oh...princesa...no no-dijo y tomando las llaves de la mesa de luz del lugar me retire.

-Duncan esta bien, no me molesta-dije mientras el me seguia tapandose con las sabanas dejando a Heather desnuda en la cama.

-Princesa, no pienses cualquier cosa, ni la recuerdo, no me acuerdo de haberme acercado a ella- trataba de aclarar

-Vuelve a casa antes de que te maten-dije y me subi al auto, donde aprete el acelerador, y sali del lugar, idiota Duncan, que va y se acuesta con cualquiera, quiza ayer me confundio con Heather, por eso dijo lo que dijo, idiota.

**Duncan's POV**

-Dios mio arruine todo-dije a mi mismo afuerda de la casa, donde dormian Geoff con Bridgette semi desnudos en el muelle.

-Bien hecho hermanito-me felicito John con una estupida sonrisa.

-No puede ser ¿no te cansas de ser un idiota?- lo empuje.

-Oye, ¿no es mi culpa si?-dijo riendo-Te cuento si quieres...-

-Seguramente porque no recuerdo nada imbecil-

-Estabamas ebrio, pero como siempre, luego comenzaste a tomar, dijiste cosas de Courtney como que era una putita mas y luego Heather comenzo a besarte y la dejaste que lo hiciera, luego entraste con ella de ahi...no lo se sabras tu.-reia el hermano mayor.

-Los dos sabemos que eso no paso-

-Bien... te llevo?-dijo el, nos vestimos y sali del lugar, ¿Heather?, que me importa, la verdad si me acoste con ella no lo recuerdo no me importa no es mi problema

**Flashback**

-Oye oi que te gusta mi hermano...-le susurro John a una chica cercana.

-Si, claro...digo es el juguetito nuevo del instituto-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Eres muy linda-dijo-Quizas el podria fijarse en ti.-

-Si...pero por alguna razon no presta atencion a ninguna chica-dijo la muchacha molesta

-Esperame aqui...-

John salio del lugar, busco por todos lados a Duncan, pudo vislumbrar a Courtney con Lindsay, tomando un poco, y luego a ellas dos corriendo a la asotea, era el momento perfecto, fue y busco a su hermano, tomo dos botellas del bolso de Courtney, y alli estaba Duncan, con Harold abrazados cantando canciones, y riendo, ademas estaba Trent que tocaba la guitarra, o eso intentaba pues estaba muy ebrio.

-Chicos...-dijo y llevo dos botellas.

-VETE IDIOTA-grito Duncan y arrojo un vaso de plastico.

-Vamos a conversar y tomar un poco ¿no?-y saco dos licores a lo que Trent se apropio de uno inmediatamente, Duncan observo detenidamente.

-Oye...ese es de mi princesa-decia y Harold vomitaba sobre John..

-Ciertamente...-le dije y le seguia sirviendo a Duncan tragos.

-¿Porque esa mania de decirle Courtney princesa cuando el unico que lo hace soy yo?-comento y seguia arrojando vasos a su hermano.

-Perdon entonces...-y John le daba de tomar-Te apuesto a que no te bajas la botella de de licor-

-Pierdeeeeee-murmuro Duncan y se vacio la botella, su hermano conocia a Duncan, y contrariamente de su personalidad, cuando se embriaga mucho, solo queria dormir, asi que Duncan, iba cerrando sus ojos a medida que pasaba la conversacion, Trent cantaba unas canciones de amor bastante malas porque las hacia en el momento, y Harold no dejaba de vomitar a John.-Me gusta Courtney...mucho...-dijo Duncan dormido

-Si es linda...-

-Pero no la toques!-le dijo al hermano levantandose de golpe-Lastima que es mi hermanastra...-y el chico se quedo dormido en el sillon, el hermano lo tomo y lo llevo a un cuarto, donde estaba Heather.

-Dijiste que me acostaria con el-reclamo la chica desvestida.

-Callate que tengo un plan, aunque si quieres acostarte lo puedes hacer conmigo-le dijo John mientras desvestia a su hermano.

-Idiota!-le dijo la muchacha.

-Duerme, como que te acostaste con Duncan...luego sera el golpe final y no solo lo tendras siempre si no que te aseguro que ahora se fijara en ti-le dijo John, dejo las llaves del auto sobre la mesa de luz y se fue.

**DEFINITIVAMENTE JOHN ESTA LOCO, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEW, DEDICADO A MIREYADXC, XCLAUXDXC, ATHAERIS, LADYGAGACHERRYBOOM, GUAAADIIPHH, CRAZY-YANU, A CARLA! Y A LA QUE ME AYUDO CON ESTE CAP MILIX VA RE DEDICADO, Y A LOS QUE LO LEEN BIEN, AL FINAL JOHN APARECIO Y MAS MALO QUE NUNCA! ¿QUE PASARA AHORA?, SI QUIEREN 65 REVIEWS.**

**SUERTE**


	10. Feliz cumpleaños Liz

**Duncan's POV**

Me levante temprano porque le oficial, o sea mi padre, asi lo queria, que molesto era, la princesa estuvo toda la semana ofendida, Cavernicola, sexista, machista, mujeriego, idiota, etc etc etc. Bien le daria mas importancia, pero ¿que hay si me acoste con Heather?, seamos sinceros, no es algo malo, si ella quiere puede acostarse con quien quiera...creo...menos con John, con Geoff, con Trent, con Owen, con Harold, bueno ella no puede acostarse con cualquiera.

-Duncan-me abrazo Liz, ok y yo crei que la hija estaba loca.

-Buen...dia-le dije y mi padre estaba con una cara insual.

-Esos son BUENOS DIAS-gritaba Liz felizmente mientras recorria la casa.

- Pa ¿Liz ya se termino de volver loca?-le pregunte-Digo ya sabiamos que estaba loca cuando comenzo a salir contigo pero...ahora-

-Es su cumpleaños y no lo arruines porque ama los cumpleaños-me amenazo.

-Tranquilo oficial-imite a los militares.

-Y sera mejor que te portes bien, o dire que te sacaste la tobillera-volvia a amenzarme

-Ok-me calme y la princesa abrio la puerta con miles de bolsas.

- ¿Que son papa?-preguntaron los gemelos al unisono.

-REGALOS-grito Courtney con una sonrisa como la de la madre.

-Wow!-dije al ver la infinidad de Bolsas.

- ¿Que me compraste Court?-dijo Liz abriendo las bolas.

-Las botas que querias, el vestido, y muchisima ropa!-dijo feliz la hija mientras la abrazaba.

-Tuviste que ahorarr años Court-dijo mi padre apenado.

-¿Ahorrar?-indago ella-Lo compre con la extension de tarjeta que me dio mi papi-decia felizmente la chica, pero yo note a papa preocupado, salio del lugar, y decidi hablar con el.

-¿Pa...?-pregunte y estaba lagrimeando.

-Duncan vete-fingio

-Pa, ¿sucede algo?-

-Veras, un hombre como yo, no puede competir ante los regalos que esta acostumbrada, ahorre desde el año pasado, para este cumpleaños, y solo alcance a comprarle un collar, con pequeñisimos diamantes-llorisqueaba mi padre, si quizas es muy rudo, pero no podia verlo asi.

-Tengo unos ahorros, si quieres...-le dije y mi padre me abrazo.

-Le dare eso...y espero que le guste ¿tu que crees?-me pregunto.

-Lo va a amar, si ella te ama con ese peluquin-le dije sacando su peluca, y el rio.

-Bien...ve y comprale unas flores sorpresa, asi se sentira mejor-dijo y me dio dinero, pero decidi dejarselo y las compre con mis ahorros, sali a la calle y luego de comprar un ramo de rosas rojas recibi todo tipo de cargadas, de la gente de la calle, claro que me hubiera detenido a darle una golpiza personalizada a cada uno, pero debia mantener las flores a salvo, llegue y Liz grito.

-DUNCAN ERES EL MEJOR!-me dijo y beso mi frente dejando un gran sello de labial.

-Para la reina y la princesa-dije y le entregue una hermosa rosa blanca.

-¿No es un caballero?-decia Liz y ponia las flores en agua.

-Supongo que esta bien-dijo Courtney que tambien estaba de buen humor

-Hoy haremos una cena normal Duncan, y el sabado habra la fiesta de gala-dijo Liz

**Courtney's POV**

Bien llego la noche, y el bufet que mama habia encargado ya estaba listo, obviamente me puse un vestido nuevo que compre hoy, Duncan se vistio con un Traje, y los gemelos tambien, al igual Rob, bien digamos que como es el cumpleaños de mi madre, estoy mas que contenta, hoy era algo para nosotros nada mas, asi que, no venian los tios, amigos, abuelos, etc. Eso seria en la fiesta de gala, para la cual ya me compre un vestido tambien.

-Que buen mozo Duncan, siempre pienso que eres el mas lindo-decia mi madre, que desagradable por cierto, a Duncan.

-Y usted tambien es muy linda, ¿no quiere dejar a mi padre por mi?-jugueteaba Duncan.

-Jajaja tienes un hermoso sentido del humor-decia mi madre y nos sentabamos a comer, John llego tarde

-Feliz cumple Liz-decia el y le entregaba una bolsa

-Que hermoso par de zapatos John, muchas gracias-agradecia mi mama, por los zapatos, John me saludo muy afectuoso que lindo, aunque un poco desaliñado, tenia puestos gemelos en su traje y solo tenia uno, que horror, obvio no dije nada debe ser una gran vergüenza.

-Entrada mariscos-dijo mi madre, y los gemelos comenzaron a jugar con el plato, mientras mi mama reia y Rob con ella, yo estaba algo seria, y de pronto senti, un momento Duncan puso su mano en mi pierna, ¿es que nunca deja de ser un degenerado?, un momento John puso su mano en mi otra pierna, ¿sera de familia?, patalie debajo de la mesa lo que mi madre miro raro, y ambos sacaron las manos.

Finalmente termino la entrada, y Rob subio a buscar el regalo.

**John's POV**

El idiota de mi padre subio a buscar el regalo barato que le compro a la mama de Courtney, por cierto hoy los pechos de Courtney estabas mas redondos que nunca, no puedo creer que todavia no haya escupio la cara de Duncan, ¿que tan dificil va a ser acostarse con ella?, no puedo dejar que el bobo de mi hermano gane esta batalla. Obviamente mi padre bajo con cara sorprendida, "Uh me robaron", jaja al oficial, ¿no es el colmo?

-No...lo habre dejado en otro lado-dijo mi padre para no confesar su falta de intelecto.

-Papa, ¿que suecede?-pregunto Duncan, y aqui va todo a la perfeccion.

-No encuentro el regalo de Liz, pero solo le dije a una persona del regalo...-y alli mira al criminal de la familia.

-Quizas no miraste bien-defendio a mi hermano Courtney, ¿esta muy caliente con Duncan o es mi impresion?

-Ve y busca tu hija-le dijo la madre, si claro la fanfarrona de Liz no se pierde un regalo ni de casualidad.

-Padre ¿como puede ser?-fingi interes, deberia ganarme un oscar.

-Lo deje...lo tenia...-decia mi padre aun traumado mirando a Duncan con su cara de "te voy a asesinar", mientras Duncan pone esos ojos de "no fui yo"

**Courtney's Pov**

No puede ser Duncan tan tarado de robar el regalo de mi madre, si supuestamente Rob lo dejo aqui, deberia estar, busque por toda la habitacion, por dios, no encuentro ni un rastro del regalo, me dijo que era una caja chata, lo que lo reduce a un collar, pero, no hay nada parecido, busque donde me dijo, 3 veces, me fije debajo de la comoda, oh vi algo brillante, me arrastre y lo consegui, oh solo es un gemelo de algun traje... ¿un gemelo de un traje?

_Flahsback _

_John me saludo muy afectuoso que lindo, aunque un poco desaliñado, tenia puestos gemelos en su traje y solo tenia uno, que horror, obvio no dije nada debe ser una gran vergüenza._

-Duncan no fue...pero ¿para que querria el collar John?-dije, no podia contarlo, quizas tuvo un buen motivo, o quizas John estaba loco, pero ahora estaba segura de que Duncan no habia sido, ¿y si John estaba mientiendo en todo?...que idiota fui.

-No esta...-dije mientras bajaba-Pero no creo que haya sido Duncan tampoco-aclare

-Ahorre muchisimo-lloraba el padre de Duncan, a lo que lo compadeci, ¿como podia hacerle eso John?

-Duncan no estaras mintiendo-agregaba el canalla.

-Ni loco haria algo asi...-dijo el chico de pelo verde.

-¿No le dijiste a nadie mas Rob?-pregunto mi madre que nadie le sacaba su sonrisa.

-No, no no...- ¿y como sabia John?, pense mientras lo miraba.

-Bueno vamos a dormir...-dijo mi madre mientras llevaba a Rob destrozado al cuarto, los gemelos se fueron tambien a sus cuartos, yo me quede sentada un rato, tenia el gemelo en mi mano, solo quise jugar con John un rato.

-John...te falta un gemelo-le dije señalando su traje.

-Oh...-y luego pude ver lo alarmado que estaba-Oh si si...emm, ahi vuelvo creo que olvide algo-y corrio a las escaleras, moriria del susto al no encontrarlo.

-Princesa, te juro que no fui, juro que no y que si me entero quien fue...-decia molesto.

-Te creo...quizas fui un poco dura contigo-dije y lo bese en la mejilla-No creo que seas criminal a tiempo completo.-

**John's POV**

No encontre el maldito gemelo, igual si no lo habia visto yo, quizas lo perdi por la casa, no importa mi padre cree que es Duncan, ja que tonto de la parte de Duncan contarme lo del collar, no puedo creer lo idiota que es...¿ Courtney abrazando a Duncan?, debo pensar rapido no puede ganar este inutil, criminal de cuarta.

-Courtney no lo abraces quizas te robe...-dije chistozo pero ella solto una mirada asesina.

-No creo que haya sido el, ¿no es un clishe culpar al criminal?-me dijo sin soltar a Duncan del cuello.

-¿Celoso hermanito?-disfruto Duncan.

-No, tu vida, no la cambiaria por la mia- piensa John, hunde el barco de Duncan, hunde el barco...oh si.-No quiero ser padre aun-

-No soy padre idiota-dijo mi hermanito, a lo que Courtney creo que comprendio.

-Pues preguntale a Heather, ¿acaso te cuidaste?-deje la duda

-¿Lo hiciste?-le pregunto Courtney, ja ja, deberian grabar las caras de esos dos idiotas.

-Creo...no habia rastros pero...puede ser-decia mi hermano nervioso.

-Voy a dormir es demasiado por una noche-dijo Courtney y quiso irse

-¿No hay un beso princesa?-indague seductor, y recibi una cahetada.

-No me vuelvas a decir princesa, ni a tocar la pierna, la proxima vez grito-me dijo acercando su rostro, puta de mierda, solo quiero desvirgarla, y cada vez se pone mas interesante.

-¿Le tocaste la pierna maldito pervertido?-rio Duncan.

-Ocupate de tu hijo-le conteste, y sali de la casa, dejando a Duncan mas que preocupado, pero me asegure obvio, soy el mas listo de la familia, llame a Heather, le dije que debia decirle eso a Duncan, para tenerlo aferrado, invente unas cosas, bueno debo asegurarme, del "Futuro padre", que iba a tener un bebe suyo, soy un genio, lo juro, me sorprendo.

**JAJAJAJAJA JOHN ES MAS MALO QUE NUNCA, PERO COURTNEY YA PUDO VER QUE ERA, BUENO VUELVO A DEDICAR EL CAP, Y DARLE LA BIENVENIDA A LAS QUE COMIENZAN A LEERLO, BUENO ACTUALICE RAPIDO PORQUE COMO EMPIEZAN LAS CLASES VOY A TENER MENOS TIEMPO Y QUERIA DEJAR ESTE PEDAZITO. 75 Y ACTUALIZO!, ¿QUE QUIEREN VER?, PONGAN EN SUS REVIEWS.**

**SUERTE**


	11. El verdadero Duncan, El verdadero John

**Courtney's POV**

Estaba con el gemelo en mi mano, frente al lago pensando en todo, en John en especial, ¿que ocurria con el?, en la fiesta de Gala se habia portado bien, sumamente bien, aunque no habia hecho aparecer el collar, ¿porque lo hizo?, no entiendo, parecia tan bueno, quizas todo fue mentira, pero no puedo hablar con Duncan, el nuevo papa de la familia, claro que no contamos nada, ni a mama ni a Rob...

-¿Problemas con chicos?-me sugirio la anciana a mi lado.

-¿Ah...?-dije saliendo como de un transe.

-Que una chica tan linda, no tendria problemas con chicos-me alago la mujer.

-Gracias...-conteste y segui pensando en todo aquello.

-Si fuera tu, estaria con el-dijo y señalo al otro lado del lago, rei al ver que se trataba de Duncan, ¿Duncan?, enserio no podiamos, ni queriamos, por lo menos de mi parte.

-¿Porque?-me intrigo.

-Es un dulce ese jovencito, una vez me salvo...-decia la mujer con ojos dulces.

-¿Salvo?-inquiri.

-Claro, un joven me robo y el me salvo lastima que la policia entendio todo al reves, y para su desgracia fue a la correccional, el me dijo que no declarara, nose porque-recordaba la anciana, John me habia contado lo contrario, quizas el, quizas simplemente el penso eso, como todos, no lo hizo con maldad, ¿o si?.

-Debo...irme-me aleje de la mujer.

-Cuidate...-me recomendo, y siguio alimentando los pajaros, de acuerdo, si estaba mareada antes, imaginense ahora con el tema de John bueno, o John malo, no sabia que hacer, estaba como...confundida, lo peor era que es mi hermanastro y alguna vez pense en tener algo con el, y ahora se que no...que es raro..que me confunde...por otro lado Duncan...no DUNCAN DIRECTAMENTE NO!  
Llegue a casa, estaba sola, alli se encontraba John, realmente ahora temo de el, quiero alejarme, alejarme tanto como me sea posible.

-Hola...-me dijo aun ofendido supongo por la cahetada.

-Hola...-dije subiendo.

- ¿Que pasa Court?-me seguia.

-Nada...-le respondi.

-¿Mal por Duncan?-interrogo.

-NO!, dejame en paz-le dije y cerre la puerta con fuerza, luego trate de tranquilizarme, quise llamar a Bridg, pero el telefono de la casa nadie atendia, y el celular tampoco, odio necesitar a Bridg y que ella JAMAS este. Luego de un rato, supuse que no estabamos solos, asi que baje a ver...escuche la voz de John.

-Si papa lo vi-afirmaba.

-Duncan es un criminal, pero...no lo se John-decia Rob.

-¿Quieres tu collar o confiar en ese criminal?-sugeria.

-Si lo consigues...lo interrogare, e ira directamente a la correccional-dijo el padre mirando al suelo, Obvio que John lo iba a conseguir, si el lo tenia, ¿para eso lo queria?, dios mio, John estaba loco, enfermo, o algo parecido, baje rapido e interrumpi la conversacion.

-¿Quieres un te?-me dijo al verme John, ni loca quizas estaba envenenado.

-No-le conteste rapido, y comence a buscar algo, ¿para que baje si ni se que voy a hacer?, COURTNEY TRANQUILA, no es un asesino, aun...llego Duncan por suerte.

-Duncan...estuve pensando en el collar-decia el padre, no podia dejar, pero aun no podia decir lo de John...debia esperar ese idiota seguro mentiria algo.

-Lo tome yo!-grite.

-Courtney no mientas-dijo John con ojos malvados.

-No miento John...-le dije fria-Crei que era de mama, que era viejo...y lo guarde pero no recuerdo donde-dije rapido, John sabia que estaba mintiendo, y Duncan supongo que tambien.

-Oh, que alivio, buscalo es importante-me dijo Rob besando mi frente y se marcho.

-La princesa ladrona-rio Duncan.

-¿No tienes un hijo que cuidar?-se me escapo.

-Heather me dijo que no...-

-¿QUE?-grito John.

-Lo que oiste, dijo que nos cuidamos...-dijo Duncan felizmente.

-Supongo que esta bien...-le dije riendo, y fui cerca de el

-¿Aceptas una salida Princesa?-me ofrecio y acepte, subi a cambiarme, pude ver el rostro de John, pero no me importa, el esta loco!

-Ya estoy-dije bajando, y ambos salimos, me llevo al lago, alquilamos un barco, y nos subimos, Duncan remo lejos, y quedamos un rato estancados, el anochecer llegaba, y ambos reiamos de muchas cosas, hasta que me quede observando sus ojos, sabia que eran hermosos, pero...fue un momento unico, algo solo de el y solo mio, estoy loca ¿como voy a decir eso de mi hermanastro?.

-¿Sucede algo?-me dijo riendo acostandose en el pequeño bote.

-No...¿tendria que?-dije nerviosa.

-Courtney...es extraño pero...adoro-creo que estuve esperando esto siempre, queria una frase dulce-Tu culo- ok, lo arruino.

-¿Porque arruinas todo?-dije ofendida y me di la vuelta observando el agua, y al aparecio atras mio.

-Bueno...-dijo recorriendo su cuello con sus manos nervioso.

-Supongo que como "hermanitos" estamos bien, ¿no?-pregunte nerviosa.

-No digas "hermanitos" ni "hermanastros", odio eso-se ofendio el muchacho.

-Si...yo tambien-confese, ¿que me pasa?, me parece guapo Duncan...o algo mas...o me gusta, NO ESO NO, solo...un chico lindo, quizas bueno, con ojos irresistibles, un hermoso cuerpo, una boca...no no solo un chico lindo.

-Digo...ojalas te hubiera conocido, antes-se me acerco el, me puse muy nerviosa, entonces el roso mis labios, tome su cuello, y me deje llevar, su lengua toco la mia, pude sentir que algo en mi cuerpo paso, algo que nunca habia pasado, el tomo mi cintura y mis piernas se enredaron en su cintura, mientras que sus manos bajando de mis caderas a mis piernas, su boca me marcaba un camino y la mia la seguia, pude sentir todo en ese beso, rapidamente me separe, ¿que hago?.

-Duncan no...-le dije separandome, pero el sonrio y beso mi cuello, siguio hasta mis hombros, no podia detenerlo, pero tampoco, seguirlo-Duncan...-dije alejando su rostro.

-Eres seguramente la princesa, mas hermosa y estirada-me dijo riendo y mordiendo su labio, bese su boca, y me separe, oh no puedo hacer esto.

-Nuestros padres Duncan...se aman...-le dije y toque mi bolsillo, oh debia decirle-Duncan-me alarme.

- Que...¿que sucede?-me dijo

-Se quien robo el collar-y saque el gemelo.

-¿Ah?-me dijo, obvio no presto la misma atencion que yo.

-ES DE JOHN, EL LO ROBO-grite.

-Que hijo...-y puse un dedo en su boca-Courtney el quiere...-y se detuvo.

- ¿QUE?-pregunte nerviosa.

-El quiere estar contigo, a toda costa-me confeso, lo supuse

-Voy a decirle a mi mama...lo del collar-le dije, y ambos volvimos rapido a casa, el bote se dio vuelta, y caimos al agua, por lo que tuvimos que seguir nadando, por fin mi madre iba a saber quien era John, y el nombre de Duncan en casa por lo menos iba a estar limpio.

-¿Papa?-gritaba Duncan-Liz. Todos estaban alli comiendo hasta John, era mi momento, no podia dejar que pase.

-Mama...se quien robo el collar, fue John!-le dije y el me miro con un rostro que de algun modo, me dio muchisimo miedo.

-¿Que dices?-me pregunto el acechandome.

-¿Courtney lo viste?-me pregunto mi mama

-No, pero, el otro dia encontre esto...-busque en mi bolsillo, busque-Un momento-les dije, no puede ser, ¿perdi el gemelo?, que idiota ¿como me pudo pasar a mi?

-Courtney se que lo perdiste tu, no pasa nada-me dijo mi mama-Pero no digas esas cosas de John-reia ella, entonces todos dejaron el lugar, hasta Duncan que fue siguiendo al padre para que me crea mientras yo analizaba donde lo podia haber perdido.

-Te vas a tener que cuidar princesita-me dijo John en el oido-Con todo lo que te quiero diciendo esas cosas de mi-

-Por favor John...dejame en paz-le dijo y me fui

-Yo te creo princesa-me dijo y me beso, lo detuve-No puedo evitarlo-me susurro, y seguimos besandonos, caimos en mi cama, el me beso el cuello, y siguio recorriendo hasta llegar a mis pechos, senti vergüenza, pero lo deje; senti calor, nunca en mi vida habia estado con nadie, asi hasta este punto y no podia hacerlo con mi hermanastro...pero solo me limite a desordenar su cabello, y acariciar su espalda, lo separe por un momento.

-Duncan no esta bien-le dije, y el corrio a cerrar la puerta con llave.

-Eso lo hace mas interesante no?-

**ACA TERMINE, BUENO VOY A TARDAR PORQUE EN MI COLEGIO ME DIERON MUCHISIMA TAREA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN Y DEJEN REVIEW, LAS IDEAS QUE PONGAN SIEMPRE LAS TENGO EN CUENTA, ¿QUE VA A PASAR CON COURTNEY Y DUNCAN? ¿CON JOHN? BUENO PONGAN LO QUE QUIERAN DEJEN REVIEW PARA QUE SIGA Y GARCIAS A TODAS!**

**SUERTE**


	12. Separados

**Courtney's POV**

-Princesa...-decia el mientras se metia en mi cama, sonrei.

-No Duncan...lamento informarte que no sera tu "gran dia"-dije

-Dormire contigo...pero...quizas de noche soy un sonambulo...-decia el recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus dedos.

-No!, controlate-le dije y ambos nos acostamos, no queria tener sexo con el, asi porque si...rapido me gano el sueño, y me dormi...

**Normal's Pov**

Mientras en la otra puerta, John buscaba a Duncan, aunque cayo en la cuenta de que habia estaba durmiendo con Courtney, lo que lo puso de un humor, malo, bastante malo, nada estaba funcionando, el collar, Heather embarazada.  
Los otros dos dormian como angeles...aunque Duncan...desperto en la noche, y a eso de las 3 de la mañana desperto a su princesa.

-Court...-decia besandola.

-Duncan?-pregunto ella dormida.

-Preparate nos vamos...-le dijo el Punk

-Donde...?-preguntaba aun dormida la muchacha.

-Menos preguntas mas accion-dijo el-te espero afuera- Courtney se vistio, se preparo y salio, afuera Duncan con una moto que jamas ella habia visto en la vida, pero estaba muy dormida para preguntar,se subio y el chico la llevo, luego de un reocorrido, llegaron a una casa algo arruinada, como si hubiera habido un incendio, se instalaron, alli entro la moto, y habia una especie de lugar con velas, preparado, como si siempre estuviera preparado para visitas.

-Esto?-pregunto la chica.

-Donde voy, cuando no tengo donde estar-respondio el, el lugar era sucio.

-Acogedor...-mintio ella- Y ella?-pregunto mirando una foto

-Ah...mi mama-contesto el chico, y la saco de las manos de ella, y la puso donde estaba.

-Tienes muchisimas fotos...-le comento la trigueña y sacaba puñados.

-Nadie las quiere en casa...les busque un buen lugar-dijo nostalgico, y alli Courtney noto que al hablar de las fotos tambien hablo de el.

-Duncan...hablemos de...nosotros-dijo la chica sentandose en una mesita que habia.

-Bien...pregunta-le decia el mientras se acostaba en el colchon del suelo.

- Reformatorio...primera vez ¿porque?-pregunto ella mirando unas fotos.

-Malas companias, algo que no pasa en el mundo de las princesas claro...-dijo recuperando su usal risa-Un amigo que nos llevo mal, Gary-dijo y le mostro una foto de un chico con un corte extraño y cejas prominentes.

-¿Y que paso con eso?-indago interesada.

-El, nos dijo de robar...-

-¿Nos?-interrumpio ella

-A mi y a John, no queria era muy joven, 13 años, pero insistio, que no nos iba a pasar nada, mi hermano quizo robar a la anciana que señalo Gary, yo no, mi hermano consiguio el dinero que queria pero tuvo miedo que la señora declare, y casi la mata-confeso el haciendo que en Courtney crezca la duda.

-El me dijo lo contrario...-contestaba Courtney.

-Supongo que lo haria...-rio el chico-me culparon a mi, me mandaron al reformatorio, los primeros tres meses, fueron lo peor, luego, me acostumbre, y luego fui un conocido, y hasta hice amigos, es mas...aprendi cosas que jamas habia aprendido-confeso el-Mi turno-

-Dispara...pero no tengo secretos-confeso orgullosa la muchacha.

-Bien...¿como es que te convertiste en la princesa malcriada y mandona?-pregunto, y ella se puso nerviosa.

-No lo se...-dijo mintiendo.

-Princesa vamos no te matare-contesto.

-Ok...con un papa que te dice que si a todo, y una mama que oculta todo el tiempo lo malo, luego una familia que desteja cada cosa que haces bien, te vuelves un poco obsecionada con ell-contesto sacando todo su aire-Algo que en el mundo de los criminales no ocurre.-contesto.

-Es bueno...-rio.

-Bien...cuentame un delito grave, algo malo, ¿has hecho algo asi?-indago ella.

-Supongo que muchas cosas que no se coinsideran vandalismo-contestaba.

-¿Como que?, Sorpendeme-lo burlo ella.

-Bien...digamos que una vez consumi drogas, y por disturbios en la via publica me llevaron luego desifraron que estaba drogado-confeso el y ella se sorprendio-no lo hago mas-

-Cuentame mas...-intrigada

-Acabo de robar esa moto-dijo tranquilo

-¿QUE?, DUNCAN HAY CAMARAS, ME PUEDEN VER EN UNA MOTO ROBADA, ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE?-preguntaba ella gritando.

-Oye, se la devolvere, la pedi prestada, sin previo aviso-dijo el chico calmandola...

**_Mientras tanto...en la casa de Liz_**

-Rob, Courtney no se siente segura con el-decia la madre

-Pero es mi hijo...-refutaba Rob.

-Me importa poco, es mi casa!-contesto seria.

-Oye...cariño no discutamos-decia el acariciando los brazos de la mujer.

-BASTA ROB-y salio, las cosas estaban mal entre ellos, y John lo sabia, la madre de Courtney se dio cuenta que su hija no queria a John en la casa...y no dudaria en sacarlo.

**John's POV**

A la mañana la vi llegar a Court con mi hermano, para mi suerte Liz estaba discutiendo con Rob, cuando llego ella desvie a mi hermano, y ella escucho la conversacion, como discutian, por algo que ella no sabia, me miro intrigada.

-¿Que..que sucede?-me pregunto

-Bien...saben lo suyo, se dieron cuenta-menti

-¿Co...como?-pregunto la muy tonta.

-Facil durmiendo juntos, Liz te quiere alejar de Duncan y el probablemente ira a la correccional nuevamente-

-No...-dijo tapando con sus manos la boca.

-Si-afirme-Aunque quizas...debas separarte de el, en buenos terminos, antes que lastimar a tu madre-le susurre.

-Pensare en ello-dijo volviendo a su cuarto, para mi suerte Duncan llego luego de mi desviacion, y escucho la conversacion, puso una cara triste, sinseramente me importa poco, entonces me miro.

-¿Que sucede?-me pregunto

-Discuten-dije frio

-¿Por?

-Tu y tu princesita-lo burle riendo, y se molesto.

-¿Como lo saben?-pregunto al igual que la tarada de Courtney.

-Bien, se los dije-le confese asi se molestaba.

-Te matare-dijo y se arrojo sobre mi, luego me miro.-Debo dejar a Court, papa encontro a alguien y no soy tan basura como mi hermano para no dejarlo ser feliz...-le dije, y justo vi a Courtney saliendo, estaba viniendo, debo ser rapido

-Bien, la olvidaras, repite conmigo, SOLO JUGUE CON ELLA, SOLO LA USE PARA ACOSTARME, NO QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA, NO ME IMPORTA COURTNEY-le dije en voz baja.

-Ok, que estupidez...solo jugue con ella, solo la use para acostarme, no quiero estar con ella, no me importa Courtney-dijo mi hermano, fuerte y claro, la princesita escucho, y como salio entro en su dormitorio llorando supongo.

-¿Ahora sientes la diferencia?-trate de mentir.

-NO-se molesto conmigo

-Como sea...-

**Normal's POV**

La tarde paso, y dejo caer la noche, cesaron los gritos de Rob y Liz, y terminaron en la cama...mientras otra parejita parecia separada, Duncan entro en el dormitorio de Courtney quien dejo su telefono y le presto atencion al chico, ella parecia haber estado llorando.

-¿Devolviste la moto?-trato de decir feliz.

-Si...-dijo el algo apenado.

-¿Duncan, sabes que?-respondio volviendo a estar ofendida-Fue un error, eres un criminal sucio, y desagradable, te detesto, no puedo imaginar a alguien mas despreciable, ah si, a tu hermano!-y lo abofeteo el se puso de pie.

-ESTAS LOCA-grito.

-NO, DE NINGUNA MANERA, ESTUBE LOCA CUANDO TE BESE, QUE SUERTE QUE NO PASO MAS NADA, ERES ASQUEROSO-dijo ella y empujo al muchacho.

-SABES QUE TE QUIERO COURT, ¿QUE TE PASA?-pregunto el y ella solo achico mas sus ojos con una expresion de ira en su rostro.

-SE QUE NO ME QUIERES, QUE TIENES MILES, Y QUE QUIZAS SEA UNA MAS, SOLO UNA NOCHE UNA CHICA, UN PAR DE TETAS!-grito ella

-¿Que...que hice?-preguntaba el Punk

-Duncan ¿porque?, eres mi hermanastros, ¿podrias no haberlo arruinado una vez?-le preguntaba con lagrimas.

-No llores...lo arreglare dime-trataba de consolarle.

-Que importa, que sea todo como antes...fui una idiota-diciendo esto cerro la puerta y obviamente comenzo a llorar...el chico salio confundido a su cuarto, habia pasado un dia hermoso con Courtney...¿habia sido por lo que el le conto?...¿la habria asustado?...

**NO ME RESISTI Y LOS SEPARE!, PERDON PERO BUENO JOHN NO IBA A DEJARLOS EN PAZ, Y CADA VEZ VA PEOR, AUNQUE TENGO UNA BUENA NOTICIA, SE CONOCERA EL PAPA DE COURTNEY Y ES TODA UNA SORPRESAAAAA! Y MIENTRAS LA PAREJITA VA A TENER SUS MOMENTOS DXC, GRACIAS A TOOOOODOS AMO QUE ME DEJEN REVIEW ME SIRVE PARA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA!**

**SUERTE**


	13. El señor Galloway

**Courtney's POV**

Genial, gracias a la brillante idea de mi mama de Reanudar su amor con Rob, se ira a un crucero romantico, y dios sabe cuando volvera, para colmo John como siempre desaparecio, y encima los gemelos fueron con sus abuelos, lo que me deja sola con el cavernicola. Pero eso no es lo peor, mi madre encargo tenerlo vigilado las 24hs del dia, lo que realmente me molesta muchisimo, no me deja tiempo para estar en paz, y menos luego de lo que ocurrio, ¿creen que le volvi a hablar?, ni muerta ni loca, ni nada parecido!

-Princesa...-llamo el idiota.

-¿Ah?-dije sin interes, y trajo el telefono.

-Tu padre...-diciendo esto tome rapido el telefono.

_-PAPA!-me exalte._

_-Hermosa, ¿nos vemos hoy?-dijo_

_-Papa...es que debo cuidar a mi hermanastro...-dije molesta._

_-Traelo, pasaremos un gran dia, no me perdere un dia con mi hija por nadie-decia el y colgaba._

_-Ah...pero.._.-dije, y ya era tarde mire a Duncan, con su cara de nada me importa, y desgraciadamente se lo comunique-Hazme un favor...ven hoy conmigo y mi padre-

-¿Si no me extrañarias verdad?-dijo sonriendo mientras seguia jugando a la playstation.

-NO!-me moleste,-Es que debo cuidarte como a un bebe, y mi padre vendra a buscarme, no tengo el placer de verlo todos los dias asi que por favor, manten la calma, y portate bien, no quiero que mi padre sepa que vivo con un criminal-diciendo esto me dispuse a ir

-¿O no quieres que sepa que mueres por un criminal que es tu hermanastro y que lo besaste?-reia el sin dejar de prestar atencion a los jueguitos.

-NI SE TE OCURRA MENCIONARLO-lo amenzace, y al compas de sus risitas me fui.

**Duncan's POV**

Ya me imagino, comiendo como un rey en la casa del sargento Galloway (el apellido de Courtney), seguro es el tipo mas estirado, que quiere que su princesita se case con algun idiota bonito, ¿podria sobrevivir?, escuche una bocina, y al ver la cara de Courtney sabia que era su padre, salimos los dos.

-PRINCESA-grito, extraño para mi, era un hombre que lucia joven, con la misma sonrisa de Courtney, pero ojos claros, tostado, y muy jovial en su ferrari.

-Papa...-dijo ella y corrio a abrazarlo.

-Señor-salude y el comenzo a reir.

-Por dios chico, me haces sentir viejo, Soy Leo ¿tu?-dijo con un saludo afectuoso, nunca crei que el padre de Courtney seria el.

-Duncan...-dije asombrado.

-Genial!-dijo acariciando mi cresta (mohawk)-Un punk, eso es rebeldia-decia el riendo.

-Suficiente-celo a su padre la princesa, y subimos al auto, que era sensacional, luego de un largo rato que su padre puso musica Rock llegamos a la casa, una mansion como la de los sueños, blanca con una enrome fuente.

-Señor Galloway-decia una señora atendiendonos, mientras les dejabamos nuestras cosas.

-Chicos, vamos a la pisina a hablar-dijo y los dos nos cambiamos, la princesa fijo conmigo la ley de hielo, aunque debo admitir que verla en traje de baño me despertaba mas de una sensacion.

-PAPA-grito ella mientras el papa se arrojaba del techo a la pisina, y reia salpicandonos.

-¿No son geniales las vacaciones?-decia el hombre.

-Crei que ustede era una especie de militar-confese al verlo reirse.

-Con mas confianza-decia el hombre-¿Militar?, luego de pasar mi adolescencia en la correccional lo ultimo que quiero ser es un militar-decia el hombre, GENIAL!, el padre de Courtney es el mejor seguramente.

-¿Correccional?-me entusiasme, mientras la princesa revoloteaba sus ojos.

-Claro...malas decisiones, mucho rock, punk rock como tu, es mas tenia un mohawk tambien de colores-decia el tocando su cabello castaño.

-Un muy mal momento de tu vida ¿verdad papa?-preguntaba ella molesta.

-Puede ser, pero hay que ser jovenes, luego te vuelves viejo y tienes responsabilidades...-decia el hombre haciendo caras.

-¿De que trabajas Leo?-le pregunte

-Productor, director de videos, y manager-decia el hombre saliendo de la pisina para tomar sol.

-GENIAL!-me asombre.

-Y tu tienes material, como el chico malo que hace lo que quiere, podrias tener una banda-me ofrecia.

-SUFICIENTE-dijo Courtney y salio de la pisina molesta.

-Aguarda un momneto, veras Courtney es muy celosa-decia el hombre.

**Courtney POV**

¿NO ERA SUFICIENTE CON MI MADRE? ¿MI PADRE DEBERIA CREE QUE DUNCAN ES GENIAL? ¿UNA BANDA?, POR DIOS! ES MI PADRE **MI MI MI MI MI **PAPA!

-Linda...-decia mi padre corriendome.

-Ve a hablar con tu hijito del alma-lo burle.

-No seas tonta...-reia con su sonrisa usual.

-¿ahora soy tonta?-me moleste haciendole frente y el me abrazo.

-Tu eres mi princesita-y alli me deje abrazar, extrañaba mucho a mi padre...siempre viajaba y nunca lo veia y cuando lo veia tenia que venir este punk roba padres.

-Bueno...-dije molesta

-Princesa, vengo para la cena, quedate con Duncan, debo ir a ver a un amigo-decia mi padre mirando su reloj.

-¿como?-me moleste.

-Solo sera una hora o dos...nos vemos, lindo hermanastro-diciendo esto salio a su cuarto, asi que volvi a la pisina y estaba el, me resigne y entre.

-No queria molestarte en tu dia padre e hija prin...-decia el con sus ojitos de perro mojado.

-Basta por favor Duncan-le dije tomando sol.

-No se que hice princesa!-me reclamo poniendose a mi lado.

-LO QUE LE DIJISTE A JOHN, LA OTRA NOCHE!-grite asustandolo.

-¿Eso?-dijo riendo-Repeti una frase que el me dijo-

-¿Crees que soy una completa idiota?-pregunte molesta.

-No...-se extrañaba el

-¿QUE CLASE DE IDIOTA REPETIRIA ESO?-le grite.

-LA CLASE DE IDIOTA QUE SE VUELVE LOCO CADA VEZ QUE TE MIRA-me grito el riendo, aun conservaba esa risita tonta que me desespera.

-SUFICIENTE!-le dije molesta, y fui hacia adentro de la mansion, 2 horas solo, unas pocas horas, en mi cuarto, me quede dormida con un poco luz de la tarde pensando, ¿porque tenia que enamorarme de mi hermanastro?.

**Duncan's POV**

Busque a la princesa, por todos lados creanme, la mansion era enorme, lo que se hizo muy dificil, pero alli luego de un largo rato, bueno luego de comer, ir a la pisina, descansar, la encontre dormida, era tan hermosa, ¿porque me enamore?, ¿y encima de mi hermanastra?, era perfecta, sus pecas, sus ojos onix, su piel...su cuerpo, sin mencionar su rostro.

-PERVERTIDO-me grito ni bien abrio sus ojos.

-Pro favor ya basta Court-le dije enfadado.

-Nunca debi confiar en ti-me gritaba ella.

-¿Siempre eres tan extremista?-le pregunte

-¿Tu siempre eres tan idiota?-me retruco.

-COMO SEA, yo nunca te menti-le dije tomandola fuerte del brazo.

-Seguro-dijo deshaciendose de mi, y perdiendose por algun recobeco de la habitacion, lo que se refiere a mi, me fui a la cocina, y para mi sorpresa estaba Leo.

-¿Ruda eh?-me dijo tomando una cerveza y dandome una a mi.

-Algo asi...-dije nervioso, o sea si su padre lo sabia nose...el es genial pero quizas... no lo se.

-Si, su madre era igua, claro que Liz, en sus epocas era una chica rokera-reia el hombre.

-¿Como es eso?-me intrigo la historia.

-Liz era la chica mas ruda, rebelde que habia en la ciudad, cuando la vi me enamore completamente-dijo el pausando para tomar un sorbo-Ya sabes una historia de vandalismo, creo que ella era aun peor que yo-

-¿Liz?-me extrañe, no lucia como la chica que tomaba alcohol en las calles y era alocada.

-Jaja, si la mismisima, estabamos en plena epoca Punk, ella tenia el cabello corto color rubio platinado, una pollera corta, una remera sucia, y una actitud que haria perder la cabeza a cualquier padre-recordaba el hombre dulcemente.

-¿Pero que sucedio, como fue todo?-me intrigaba la historia.

-La conoci en un concierto, ella estaba muy borracha quiero creer, la quise llevar a la casa y me robo las cosas-reia el hombre- luego supe que iba a la misma escuela que yo, su padre era un militar retirado, y su madre era la perfecta ama de casa, Liz se escapaba constantemente faltaba a la escuela, es mas ella habia repetido dos años-

-No lo creo...¿Estamos hablando de la madre de Courtney?-seguia asombrado.

-Aunque parezca mentira, luego de centenares de chicos, ella me eligio a mi, ambos tuvimos una vida de vandalismo, ella reia cada vez que me atrapaban los oficiales, luego ocurrio...ella quedo embarazada, pero en esa epoca eramos jovenes, no cuidamos a la bebe...Liz tomo una mala decision...-y los ojos de Leo, comenzaron a mojarse.

-Lo siento...no queria...-dije incomodo.

-Esta bien...solo que ella, aborto, el bebe igualmente estaba mal, la falta de alimentacion de Liz, los nervios, el cigarrillo, la drogas el alcohol, no era una buena convinacion, luego volvio a quedar embarazada al poco tiempo...-recordaba el y sacaba una foto de Courtney-Nacio mi angel, cuando ella nacio supe que debia dejar todo, veras era igual a ti, y cuando vi el rostro de mi bebe, supe que por eso estaba vivo aun, para darle una gran vida a mi hermosa bebe, estudie, y Liz tambien cambio...-decia Leo recomponiendose.

-¿Porque se separaron?-me intrigaba.

-Una vez qe Liz dejo las drogas, y la vida que llevaba se volvio una mujer muy ocupada, y me odiaba, odiaba mi rebeldia, mi eterna adolescencia, yo aun la amo...digo amaba-el hombre tomo toda la cerveza-Lo siento...ella estara bien con tu padre, siempre quizo un policia...supongo por eso iria tanto a la correccional, bueno ella escapaba todo el tiempo-recordaba el

-Supongo que ella es feliz...-dije sin saber que mas decir

-Claro que si...Courtney es lo unico que tengo, y luego de haber perdido ese bebe, no dejare que nada le pase, cuidala bien-dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Puede estar seguro...-y el hombre iba a abandonar la cocina cuando me miro.

-Y lucha por un amor, no importa cuanto Rock haya en tu vida hijo, lucha por el amor... ¿me entiendes?-y diciendo esto dejaba el lugar luego de guiñarme el ojo, ¿habra estado hablando de Courtney?, subi al cuarto donde estaba la princesa, la vi alli, sus ojos estaban hinchados, habia estado llorando, pero aun asi era hermosa.

-Duncan...-dijo enfadada pero no la deje hablar, la bese profundamente, queria hacerlo, ella no se nego al beso, quizas al principio, pero luego se dejo llevar y...

**HASTA ACA LES DEJO!, COMO FUE MI CUMPLE YA SABEN REVIEWS! Y BUENO ¿LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA DE LOS PADRES DE COURTNEY?, BIEN YA VENDRA MAS DXC, PERO TENIA QUE PRESENTAR A LEONARD GALLOWAY ASI QUE BUENO, GRACIAS Y YA LLEGO A LOS 100 REVIEWS, VAMOS A VER QUE SUCEDERA EN EL PROX EPISODIO...**

**SUERTE**


	14. Esos Dos

-¿PORQUE ERES TAN IRRITANTE?-me pregunto cuando nos separamos.

-VAYA VAYA, ¿YO IRRITANTE?-le grite a la princesa.

-SI DUNCAN! VETE NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE-dijo y cerro la puerta de su cuarto, me quede solo un rato busque un dormitorio, y cai rendido, ¿porque era asi?, ¿que demonios le ocurria?.

**Courtney's POV**

Es mi hermanastro, es mi hermanastro es mi hermanastro, es mi hermanastro, es mi hermanastro...

-¿Princesa...?-la voz de mi padre.

-Que ocurre papa estaba tratando de dormir-fingi

-Nada...habia sacado unos boletos para que vayas con Duncan al zoologico-me informo mi padre para mi mala suerte.

-¿Solo Duncan y Yo?, ¿AL ZOOLOGICO? ¿CREES QUE TENGO 5 AÑOS Y QUIERO VER ANIMALES Y OLER SUS...SUS... DESECHOS?-pregunte casi saltando de mi cama

-Si, yo mañana no puedo, surgio una reunion...ademas el zoologico es una gran idea, estate lista temprano dulces sueños-se despidio mi padre, odio cuando es asi...tan cabeza dura.

Dormi, pensando en que DUNCAN ES MI HERMANASTRO Y LO ODIO, Y ES UN ROBA PADRES Y LO ODIO CASI TANTO COMO A SU HERMANO!  
A la mañana me levante, me cambie, y baje a desayunar, alli estaba el con su sonrisita molesta, seguramente sabia que debiamos ir juntos al zoologico, que idea estupida de parte de mi padre, cuando terminamos de desayunar, ni siquiera le hable, fuimos a la limosina, no le hable, sigo con mi idea de ignorarlo, luego bajamos, y nos quedamos solos.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-me pregunto el

-No-dije y fui a la jaula de los leones, el me siguio de mala gana.

-¿No me hablaras nunca mas?-pregunto el poniendose en frente.

-No-dije intentando mirar por encima de el.

-Genial...-rio, yo solo mire un rato con intriga pero luego segui el recorrido, observando las jirafas, los osos, los monos tan amigos de Duncan, es mas comence a pensar que Duncan es el eslabon perdido, seria un insulto para los monos y los humanos...pero puede ser una gran teoria. Luego puso su mano alrededor de mi cintura.

-¿Que haces?-le dije alejandome.

-Crei que no me ibas a hablar asi que aproveche, pero...no te resistes a no hablarme-dijo el acercandose.

-Ja...seguro Duncan sigue en tu vida de ensueño donde yo no me puedo resistir a tus pateticos encantos-le respondi llendo para el acuario del lugar.

-Bien...entonces dime alguien que me odia no habria venido aqui, alguien que me odia no sonreiria cada vez que me mira...y alguien que me odia no me hubiera dado besos tan hermosos-decia el caminando para atras hablandome a mi de frente.

-¿No te cansas?-dije molesta.

-No-respondio el y me beso la mejilla.

-QUE MOLESTO!-grite y sali del zoologico, no tenia sentido seguir si el estaba acechandome.

-¿DONDE VAS?-gritaba detras de mi.

-LEJOS!-grite, y sali corriendo, el me seguia entusiasmado, ¿acaso todo es un juego para el?

-PRINCESA SI VUELVES TE DARE UN BESO DE RECOMPENZA...Y A TI TAMBIEN-le dijo a una rubia que pasaba por la calle de en frente.

-QUE IDIOTA-grite mientras seguia alejandome.

-NO TE PONGAS CELOSA, AUN SOY TUYO-el decia divertido.

-VE POR ELLA-gritaba la gente de la calle.

-NO SOMOS NADA!-iba aclarando yo, no queria que nadie piense lo contrario.

-DILES LA VERDAD, TU ME BESASTE!-reia el

-SI ELLA NO TE QUIERE YO SI!-le gritaba una muchacha con un grupo.

-ANOTA TU TELEFONO!-gritaba el y reia.

-BASTA DUNCAN!-Grite y me meti en una especie de festival que habia, Duncan obviamente me siguio

-Princesa...-buscaba mientras me habia ocultado en un rincon del lugar, segui adentrandome, y alli entre en una especie de camarino...de algun tipo de banda, eran chicos, que estaban a punto de cambiarse.

-LO SIENTO-dije aterrada, y ellos rieron.

-Tranquila... ¿que haces aqui?, ¿quieres un autografo?-dijo la banda de Rock.

-No soy una especie de fanatica!-les aclare.

-Tranquila amiga...-dijeron.

-Eres muy linda...¿estas de novia?-pregunto uno de ellos.

-Ehm...n...-no termine la unica palabra

-No pero tiene dueño-dijo Duncan entrando.

-Crei que estaria con algun universitario aburrido...esta chica sabe rokear!-grito otro con una guitarra en la mano.

-CLARO QUE SE ROCKEAR SOY LA HIJA DE LEO GALLOWAY-aclare a los gritos.

-Leo!, Genial un gran amigo...-dijeron algo incomodos.

-Bien si sabes rockear, toma una guitarra-me dieron y la conectaron, la afine un poco, y comence a tocar una melodia de Metalica, ¿que creen que no sabia como tocarla?, soy la mejor con la guitarra, todos hasta Duncan quedaron sorprendidos.

-Wow ¿quien es esa bestia?-dijo una muchacha rockera de unos 25 años, con cabello corto rosado, un piercing en el ombligo, y llena de tatuajes.

-Yo...-dije sonriendo y ella cambio su rostro.

-Ge..genial-dijo algo incomoda.

-Chicos diganme quien de ustedes toca tan ...-mi padre salio del mismo lugar que la muchacha y quedo mudo.

-¿PAPA?-pregunte molesta-ESTA ERA TU REUNION!-

-No Court...te explico...sucede que yo en realidad-decia el mientras me seguia cuando yo intentaba salir.

-¿QUIEN ES ELLA? ¿OTRA DE TUS TANTAS PERRAS?-pregunte a los gritos.

-NO!-dijo el molesto- Ella es Carli-y ella extendio su mano y me rehuse.

-Courtney si te lo digo me odiaras mas...-decia mi padre.

-Dame dinero, me voy a casa busco las cosas y que seas feliz con "TUS REUNIONES" Y "TU CARLI"-dije molesta, maldito papa ¿porque me hacia esto?, ¿porque el unico momento que teniamos solos lo arruinaba con una estupida alta flaca punk jovencita que quizas jamas volveria a ver?.

-Princesa...no seas asi-me dijo el tratando de abrazarme.

-NO PAPA...BASTA DE TUS MENTIRAS Y DE TU VIDA, SOY TU HIJA!-dije casi entre lagrimas.

-¿No...no me vas a perdonar?-pregunto el con ojos tiernos.

-JAMAS-dije nerviosa tome el dinero y me fui, estupido papa, y encima Duncan siguiendome.

-Princesa...el me explico...yo entiendo-dijo tomandome de la muñeca.

-SEGURO SON TAL PARA CUAL, AHORA SE PORQUE MI MADRE ODIA A MI PADRE-gritaba.

-No no no...el creyo que necesitabamos tiempo a solas...por ello lo de la reunion y el zoologico...-dijo Duncan

-Si Duncan...seguro!, ¿y tu te lo crees?, siempre tiene una reunion con una muchacha hermosa, con una secretaria, con la niñera, con la mama de mi amiga, con tal chica que quiere formar una banda, con la tatuadora, con la ama de llaves nueva, con tal tal tal...la ULTIMA EN LA LISTA ES SU HIJA!-y con esto me largue a llorar y el me abrazo.

-Tranquila...el te ama...-decia mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-BASTA DUNCAN NO NECESITO TU COMPASION, QUE SEA LA ESTUPIDA DE EL...BUENO ES ALGO CON LO QUE TENGO QUE VIVIR, PERO ENCIMA SER TU IDIOTA NO!-dije soltandome bruscamente.

-OYE NO ES MI CULPA QUE TODO TE AFECTE TANTO-se molesto el.

-Y NO ES LA MIA QUE USTEDES DOS SE MUERAN POR CADA CHICA QUE VEN!-dije aun con lagrimas, pero de bronca, odio a el y a mi padre, me tome un taxi y le cerre la puerta a Duncan, cuando llegue a la mansion, la ama de llaves de la familia supuso que otra vez habia peleado con papa, y que por ello debia empacar, luego de empacar las cosas y en vista de que ni papa ni Duncan habian llegado, tome la ropa de Duncan y su Mp4, y lo arroje a la pileta, luego de haber roto la ropa, fui al dormitorio de mi papa, y rompi sus Cd's de coleccion, su cama la hice añicos, se que es una chiquilinada pero los odio a los dos, tanto tanto!

-No sea celosa señorita Galloway-me dijo la ama de llaves viendo como destrozaba la habitacion.

-¿CELOSA?-reia como loca-ES SU OBLIGACION SOY SU MALDITA HIJA, NO ME HUBIERA TENIDO SI QUERIA SEGUIR CON SU VIDA PARRANDERA, AL MENOS MAMA CAMBIO Y NO ES MAS ESA DESAGRADABLE MUJERZUELA, EL SIGUE IGUAL!-le grite y la mujer solo fruncio el seño, oi la bocina era mama, baje rapido y me meti en el auto llorando.

-No llores por ese idiota...no vale la pena siempre es lo mismo con el-dijo mi madre abrazandome.

-Lo se...-dije aun llorando, odio a mi papa y a Duncan.

-¿Y Duncan?-me pregunto ella

-ES IGUAL A PAPA NO LO QUIERO VER MAS...QUIERO QUE VOLVAMOS A SER NOSOTRAS DOS NADA MAS-dije aun llorando.

-Hija...tu no...-me dijo mirando desconfiada.

-¿QUE?-pregunte molesta.

-No quiero sonar tonta...pero ¿no te estara gustando Duncan?-dijo y segui llorando.

-NO...PERO APARECE CON SU PIEL DE CORDERO Y ES UN LOBO AL IGUAL QUE JOHN!-le dije.

-Bueno despues Rob vendra a buscarlo...vamos nena no sufras por esos dos tontos-dijo mi madre y acelero...

**POR FIN SE ME OCURRIO COMO DARLE UNA VUELTA A ESTA HISTORIA, Y BUENO ACA ESTA EL NUEVO CAP, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEW, ME ATRASE ADEMAS POR EL ESTUPIDO COLEGIOOOO Y BUENO NADA PARA DECIR, MAS QUE VIVA DXC POR MAS QUE YA NO HAYA NO IMPORTA! Y DEJEN EN SUS REVIEWS SUS OPINIONES!**

**SUERTE**


	15. El Admirador Secreto

**Duncan's POV**

Courtney seguia encerrada en su cuarto, mientras Liz me lanzaba miradas terrorificas cada vez que me veia, asi que decidi ignorarla, estaba en mi cuarto tirado en la cama, con los pies en el colchon y la cabeza en el piso, pensando, como hacer para que ella no me odie, no es que me importe tanto...pero hay algo de ella que me gusta, no puedo decifrarlo, nisiquiera puedo describirlo, pero estar con ella es distinto...si dejara...

-Permiso-dijeron los dos gemelos.

-¿Que sucede?-les pregunte mientras los miraba cerrar la puerta y ponerse en mi posicion a mis costados.

-Courtney llora en su cuarto, y tu estas encerrado-decia Stan

-Supusimos que algo andaba mal-decia Timmy.

-Bien...puede ser-dije cerrando mis ojos, la sangre ya estaba llenandome la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta?-me pregunto Stan con una sonrisa.

-Es linda...-dije ligeramente a mis hermanos.

-Si eso lo sabemos-decian ellos y los mire divertido-Y tambien lo sabe John-

-Si...-dije entre susurros recordando a mi estupido hermano mayor.

-Te podemos ayudar!-dijeron ellos sacando su cabeza del suelo.

-¿Ah, si?-pregunte y me sente normalmente en la cama.

-Si...-dijo Stan mirando a Timmy.

-¿Y lo harian porque son buenos hermanos o...?-pregunte levantando mi ceja.

-Lo hacemos porque somos muy buenos hermanos...y porque necesitamos unos favores-decia Timmy con una sonrisa compradora.

-Bien...diganme la idea-dije sabiendo que ellos ya tenian una.

-Bueno a Courtney le gustan las cosas tontas y cursis-yo asenti con mi cabeza mientras escuchaba a uno de los gemelos.

-Entonces tienes que hacer algo asi...-dijo uno mirandome.

-Ni loco!-me rehuse.

-Bueno...pero ese es el tema...seras el admirador secreto-decia Stan haciendome ojitos.

-Esas boberias solo las haria un idiota-segui rechazando la estupida idea.

-Duncan...si ella no sabe quien es el Romeo de sus sueños estara feliz-dijo Stan.

-Se enamorara...y sabras asi...si ella realmente gusta de ti-dijo Timmy.

-¿Y ustedes saben como ser un idiota anonimo?-pregunte jugando con mi piercing de la ceja.

-CLARO!-respondieron felizmente.

-Bien...-resople-¿Que necesitan?-pregunte

-Un entrenador...necesitamos...ser mas rudos-decian ellos

-Bien consiguieron a la persona adecuada-les dije felizmente.

-Necesitamos hacer bromas y...esas cosas que tu haces-me dijo Stan.

-Genial...es un trato-les dije y los heche de mi dormitorio.

-Oye...te escribiremos la carta...debes dejarla en su locker mañana-me dijeron

-Sisisisisi-asegure sin importancia, cerrando la puerta.-¿Admirador secreto?-me dije luego a mi mismo, me cambie y me dormi, pensando en la idea, sonaba tan tonta que no podia creer que viniera de un familiar mio.

**Courtney's POV**

La mañana empezo horrible, mi madre tuvo que cocinar porque la cocinera se enfermo, ¿adivinen que?, horrible, asi que solo comi una banana y recibi burlas de Duncan que no distingue cuando estoy enfurecida y no quiero recibir palabras estupidas de el. Luego mama nos llevo a la escuela hablandonos todo el dia de cosas idiotas, para colmo mi madre cree que gusto de Duncan, que tonteria por cierto, llegamos a la escuela, y Bridgette estaba de un buen humor inusual, y estuvo todo el dia diciendome que tenia que contarme algo asi que llegado el recreo quise escucharla, ya no la soportaba mas.

-Court...-decia entusiasmada.

-Si...que?-pregunte harta.

-Bien...ehm...eh...como decirlo-se entusiasmaba.

-Como dices todo-dije cansada de Bridgette y su espera.

-DEBUTE CON GEOFF-dijo luego tapandose la boca, le sonrei, aunque no sabia que hacer en esa posicion.

-Genial...-dije abrazandola.

-El es el ideal..se que no me arrepentire-dijo ella...aunque hace unos años habiamos pactado llegar a los 18...creo que lo olvido.

-Espero que asi sea-dije fingiendo.

-Genial-le dijo Gwen saliendo de un baño-Ahora sabes lo que se pierden las otras-guiñaba el ojo.

-Bueno...lamento romper su burbuja de lujuria, pero aun me mantengo virgen y no tengo ningun problema con eso-les dije enfadada, si, aun me dura el berrinche de lo de mi padre, y no tenia muchas ganas de estar con Bridg y Gwen, estaba de un mal humor muy marcado. Llegue a mi locker a sacar mi instrumento de musica para la clase de musica, y alli encontre una carta con una flor hermosa, una rosa amarilla.

-Quien...-dije entre susurros abriendo la carta.

_Courtney:_

_Espero no molestarte, pero no aguanto mas esto que siento...tienes que saber que creo que eres la muchacha mas hermosa de la escuela, y espero que este obsequio mejore tu humor...te dejare unos en la semana si lo deseas..._

_Tu admirador Secreto._

Una sonrisa se me escapo del rostro y Lindsay corriendo vino con las chicas a ver que demonios me ocurria.

-Court...-dijo observo la rosa y puso una cara picara.

-Algun...idiota-dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿QUIEN SERA?-se entusiasmo Lindsay.

-No lo se genia-le conteste.

-Quizas es ese chico de la clase de ciencias-dijo Bridg sintiendo el olor de la rosa.

-No tiene importancia...¿verdad?- quise convencer a las chicas y hasta a mi msima, aunque...¿a quien quiero enga ar?, eso habia cambiado mi humor, y espero que no lo sepan, pero tenia dos ilusiones, la primera...mi ex Justin se que suena muy cursi..pero quizas...y la otra Trent y aunque se que Gwen muere por el...me gusta no puedo evitarlo es tan tierno.

-OYE IDIOTE FIJATE POR DONDE VAS-le grito Duncan a Justin cuando chocaban tanto Duncan y sus amigos con Justin y los de el.

-Bien quizas si depilaras tu horrible ceja verias por donde vas-rio Justin con el equipo de Football.

-¿Quieres que te muestre como se hace?-lo amenazo Duncan a Justin, tomandolo de la cara, y en cuanto cerre los ojos, Justin recibia una paliza, y Geoff se peleaba con algun amigo de Justin y se armaba una enorme batalla.

-BASTA!-gritaba la profesora, y ellos se detuvieron-Hare que no sucedio nada si no molestan-dijo la mujer que es muy perezosa.

-Esta bien profesora Blainly-dijeron ellos y la mujer se metio en el salon nuevamente.

-¿Tienes que ser un idiota a tiempo completo?-le pregunte a Duncan.

-Vamos princesa...el empezo-dijo el tomando mi mano, todos mirando incredulos, SOMOS HERMANASTROS.

-¿Que haces?-dije ruborizada, no puedo creerlo, ¿como hace esas cosas?y no espera que me moleste?...cerre mis ojos y fui a mi clase.

Alli encontre a mi compañera, Beth, hariamos un dueto de musica, lastima que ella tocaba tan mal todos los instrumentos, mientras que yo era excelente, miraba a Trent en un rincon tratando de hacer aprender guitarra a Owen, me perdi pensando, ¿si era el?, ¿seria genial verdad?, digo hariamos una gran pareja...entonces fui directo a donde esaba.

-Que bien tocas...-dije

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto el riendo.

-LA GUITARRA-aclare sonrojada.

-Jaja...si puede ser-dijo el-Tu no te quedas atras-me dijo riendo.

-¿Oye Court es verdad lo de tu admirador secreto?-me pregunto Owen.

-¿Quien...como...cuando...?-le pregunte.

-Me lo dijo Noah, que se lo dijo Cody, que se lo dijo Sierra, que se lo dijo Britanny, que se lo dijo Tyler que se lo dijo Lindsay-decia Owen contando con los dedos.

-Oh Genial la escuela lo sabe-me deprimi.

-¿Y que tiene?-pregunto Trent.-Es tierno que alguien haga eso...-

-Si...creo...¿tu lo harias?-le pregunte-Retoricamente pregunto si gustaras de X persona...¿lo harias?-

-No...creo fielmente en una cancion mirandola directo a los ojos-dijo el

-Oh...veo-dije desilucionada...-Nos vemos luego- en que pensaba ¿Trent?, no nos llevariamos bien jamas, vamos... yo soy muy mandona, y el tan dulce y tierno, no soportaria un dia conmigo. Mi busqueda se resolvia en Justin, pero vamos realmente el no haria eso, y lo conozco no lo haria...¿quien seria capaz de hacer tal cosa...?

-Princesa-Duncan estaba siguiendome.

-¿Que se te ofrece Hermanito?-le dije sonriendo.

-Sabes que odio que me digas asi-decia el haciendo cara de asco-¿Asi que un admirador secreto?-me dijo entre risas.

-Si veras...hay gente que tiene corazon y no como tu!-le dije saliendo de su lado, Duncan jamas haria algo asi es tan tonto, torpe, machista, idiota, mujeriego, imbecil...LO ODIO.

Sali de la escuela, mi dia habia termiando por suerte, aunque habia cambiado mi humor, tenia alguien que se interesa en mi, y en como estaba, y era tierno, tenia corazon, y lo unico que esperaba es que sea apuesto...cuando llegue a mi casa salude efusivamente a mama quien se sorprendio y me siguio a mi cuarto.

-¿Que pasa Ma?-le pregunte queriendo cerrar mi puerta.

-Bien...ehm..cambio tu humor-noto la mujer.

-Si!-le dije molesta insistiendo con la puerta.

-¿Te arreglaste o besaste con Duncan?-me dijo ella algo asustada.

-NO!-me enfureci.

-Ah...-respiro ella y cerre fuerte la puerta, ¿esta loca?, por dios...bueno como sea, me conecte a ver que habia de nuevo, y en mi msn...¿alguien nuevo?, lo agregue, estaba conectado.

**Anonimo**:Preciosa...

**Cortney**: ¿Quien eres?

**Anonimo**: Tu Admirador...

Me puse nerviosa...aunque sabia que era lo mas tierno que alguien hizo por mi, y eso que hasta ahora habia sido la cita con Duncan, o sea nadie nunca jamas fue romantico conmigo...¿seria mi karma?

**Courtney**: Gracias por la flor.

**Anonimo**: Denada...es muy poco para alguien tan linda

Me ruborice, que tonta!

**Courtney**: Igual es un gesto hermoso...me gustaria saber quien eres.

**Anonimo**: Jamas me lo creerias

**Courtney**: Vamos dime...

**Anonimo**: ¿No te gustan los misterios?

**Courtney**: No soy Sherlock Holmes

**Anonimo**: Vamos es divertido...ademas es lindo ver tu sonrisa desde lejos...preguntandote quien sere.

**Courtney**: ¿Me viste recibir las flores?

**Anonimo**: Claro...estoy mas cerca tuyo de lo que crees.

**Courtney**: Comienza a asustarme, ¿NO SERA UNA BROMA IDIOTA?, PORQUE SI LO ES Y ME ENTERO JURO QUE TE MANDARE A MATAR!

**Anonimo**: Tranquila...jajaja amo tu caracter.

**Courtney**: Lo siento...no me dan flores y cumplidos siempre...estoy un poco a la defensiva ¿sabes?

Confese eso a un anonimo, debo sentirme muy miserable.

**Anonimo**: Cuentame...

**Courtney**: Bien solo tuve un novio, quien fue bueno la primer semana luego un completo idiota, ademas de eso todos los chicos buscan lo mismo, sexo, los que no son unos psicopatas.

**Anonimo**: Jajaja me haces reir, digamos que las chicas a veces son complicadas.

**Courtney**: Somos sencillas, nos gusta que nos escuchen que nos consientan, que nos traten bien...

**Anonimo**: Si estuviera a tu lado juro que estaria tratandote como una princesa...

**Courtney**: Por favor jamas me digas Princesa me haces acordar a un ser idiota.

**Anonimo**: Si te dice asi no debe ser tan idiota.

**Courtney**: No quiero ni mencionarlo!

**Anonimo**: Como quieras ¿de que hablamos?

**Courtney**: Hablame de ti...o hablemos de mi...

La tarde me la pase chateando con el, era lo mejor, me confeso que era amante de la musica y que habia tenido una banda, y yo a el, nos llevabamos bien aunque en algunas cosas diferiamos. Llego Duncan lo pude oir en la puerta, la verdad a esta altura no me molesta...no puedo creer que haya cambiado mi humor de esta manera.

-Princesa llegue por si te interesa-me dijo el y saque mis ojos del monitor.

-Buenas tardes hermanito-le dije besando la mejilla, quizas hasta este anonimo me haga olvidar a Duncan por completo.

-No me digas hermanito-se enfado el.

-Como quieras hermanito-dije sonriendo...y me fui a mi cuarto.

**Duncan's POV**

No lo puedo creer, ama a ese tal anonimo, de verdad cree que es genial, y soy yo, eso significa que mis hermanos tenian razon, que tendre que entrenarlos, y que ella me quiere...jajajaja...lo sabia tenia ganas de confesarle todo pero...me iba a odiar o directamente no me iba a creer, debia seguir alimentando su ilusion...

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, EN LOS SIGUIENTES PONDRE MAS DXC. AUNQUE AHORA EL HUMOR DE COURTNEY CAMBIO UN POCO, ¿QUIEN PUEDE PENSAR QUE ES SU ADMIRADOR SECRETO? TIREN IDEAS EN LOS REVIEWS, Y GRACIAS PARA LOS QUE DEJAN SON MUY TIERNOS. DEJEN REVIEWS**

**SUERTE**


	16. Deniss, La obra de teatro y Diana

**Courtney's Pov**

Otra carta de mi admirador secreto, la leo detenidamente amo su letra desprolija...no me canso de leer sus hermosas palabras, suenan como poesia...¿posdata? , "mi nombre empieza con D", entonces con D...

-Wow...¿Dylan?-dijo Bridgette por el chico skater

-¿Danielle?-pregunto Gwen por el poeta

-No lo creo...ninguno tiene ese perfil-bueno asi fue como me defendi de tan pateticos candidatos.

-Duncan!-agrego erronea Lindsay.

-¿QUE?-dije y para mi suerte, me tope con un chico, a quien lo derribe con mis libros, y cai sobre el-Lo...oh...dios mio-dije sonrojada, era un chico que jamas habia visto por aqui.

-No tienes que molestarte-dijo el sin que yo saliera de encima, el era de ojos azules, tan profundos que me recordaban a algo...un cabello enrulado negro azabache despeinado, su nariz era respingada, me perdi en su rostro.

-Ehm...deberia fijarme por donde camino-dije levantandome, y las chicas reian.

-No pasa nada...-dijo el y junto mis libros- Courtney ¿verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa picarona.

-Si...¿tu...?-pregunte con sorpresa.

-Ja, sabia que no sabrias quien soy-dijo el mirando mis ojos-Deniss-y acerco su mano, la cual estreche.

-No te habia visto...lo siento-dije apenada.

-Si suele pasar, sobre todo porque yo me siento detras de ti en la clase de literatura-reia

-Claro...- que estupida porque dje "claro" ¿en que pensaba?

-Bueno...supongo que tienes clase Miss puntualidad-rio el entregandome mas libros.

-¿Miss puntualidad?-pregunte incredula-Bueno...para tu mala suerte te confundes, no tengo clase hasta dentro de media hora.-

-Bien, ya sabes quien soy...la proxima vez que te topes podrias saludarme-decia el riendo.

-Supongo...-dije algo molesta.

-Nos vemos...o te veo-y diciendo esto se retiro, debia admitir su cuerpo era muy lindo... Pero ¿que digo?

-¿NO OISTE?-pregunto alterada Bridg

-No...-dije caminando como si nada.

-DENISS-siguio la rubia

-EMPIEZA CON D!-agrego Gwen-SABE TU NOMBRE,...Y DIJO "TE VEO"-

-¿Y?, es un idiota, ¿miss puntualidad?-pregunte yo

-Si Courtney!, tu dijiste que tu admirador te pone nombres, y el es nuevo, no hace mucho entro...seguro es el...-seguia Gwen alentandome.

-Podria ser...-dije afianzandome a la idea.

-ES!-siguio diciendo Bridgette.

Luego de la platica, fuimos a la clase de teatro, pero me resulto extraño, alli estaba este chico Deniss, quien saludo muy cordial riendo, ¿nunca dejaba de reir acaso?, no se a que me recurda esa actitud...

-Princesa-dijo un susurro en mi oido.

-ah...tu-dije agobiada, el tema del admirador me cansaba...¿quien me querria tanto que no querria que lo conozca?

-Si, Yo princesa-decia el... ¿habra escuchado mis pensamientos?, que estupiedez.

-¿Que sucede hermanito, necesitas que ate tus cordones?-pregunte apretujando su nariz.

-No...-contesto el tomandome de la cintura.

-SUELTAME-dije molesta y lo empuje, el se rio.. ¿QUE ES LO DIVERTIDO?.

-Chicos...chicos...-decia la profesora de teatro, una mujer muy extraña-Bueno ya que leyeron la obra de teatro, el mito de Psique y Eros...-y reia ingenua-Ya escogi los papeles-

-Genial...-revoleo sus ojos Gwen.

-Bien...Psique...sera...Courtney-dijo orgullosa y feliz me levante.-Las hermanas Gwen y Leshawna-las otras chicas se levantaron y Gwen se molesto-Afrodita...Heather-dudo un poco-Eros...Deniss-dijo y el chico se levanto.-Bueno en la historia, tu Heather como la hermosa Afrodita debes mirar a la tierra y envidiar la belleza de Psique-

-Si claro...debo actuar demasiado para envidiar su belleza-dijo la chica riendo.

-Heather...digo...Afrodita! ACCION-y la muchacha comenzab a a actuar-Ahora entras Eros...hijo de Afrodita, y sin mirar a la hermosa muchacha...debes cumplir la mision, la cual consiste en hacer que ella se enamore del ser mas horrible y grotesco de la tierra-el chico hizo la escena-Y bien...cuando llegas, ves lo hermosa que es, te enamoras, ella no te ve, pero tu si, y no puedes evitar pensar que en la tierra no hay ser mas hermoso...-decia enamoradiza la profesora.

-Como si fuera complicado-dijo en susurro y solo yo pude escuchar, desvie mi mirada pero luego segui concentrada en el ensayo

-Muy bien Deniss...-lo halago, luego la escena seguia, el fingia ser el oraculo, al cual acudia Mi padre en la ficcion quien era interpretado por Geoff, el oraculo le decia que debia casarme con un ser horrible representado por Owen, mi padre obedecio, y este ser horrible me llevo a una pradera donde me durmio, luego me despierto en un palacio, y alli comenzo la parte dificil.

-Debo...¿acariciarla?-pregunto el chico timido.

-Pues claro...de espaldas...ella no debe saber quien eres-dijo la profesora, entonces el me acaricio, senti un consquilleo pero segui con la escena, el debia besarme en la mejilla y luego entrabamos en el dormitorio.

-Pero aqui esta todo oscuro esposo mio, quiero apreciar la belleza de tan hermoso ser que ha acariciado mi cuerpo-era mi linea.

-No podras...-decia el-Debes prometerme que jamas veras mi rostro, jamas indagaras por mi identidad, y jamas...desconfiaras de lo que digo esposa mia-decia el mientras rosaba con sus dedos mi rostro.

-Jamas...te sere leal siempre-decia.

-Y el beso-dijo la profesora tranquila.

-¿BESO?-nos alarmamos al unisono.

-Si...beso son dos amantes, ¿que creian?-pregunto molesta.

-Podriamos ensayarlo...otro dia-dije sonriente.

-Como sea...-se molesto, la historia seguia con mi felicidad noche tras noche sin saber quien era mi amor...me sonaba conocida, como sea, hasta que le digo a mi esposo que extraño a mi familia y me lleva a visitarla.

-Heche de menos mi hogar oh dulce padre-decia abrazando a Geoff.-Mi marido es tan dulce, el es perfecto-

-¿Y sabes con exactitud quien es?-decian celosas en la ficcion mis hermanas.

-Ehm...no...-dije

-¿Y como sabes que lo quieres?...-quede pensativa como si la historia contara algo de mi...y el timbre sono, fui una de las ultimas en salir, Deniss me tomo del brazo cuando estaba por irme.

-No me molestaba besarte...-dijo riendo.

-A mi si...no es que vaya besando por ahi a la gente-agregue mientras guardaba mis cosas.

-Como sea preciosa-dijo el besando mi mejilla

-Adios...-dije ruborizada... ¿que me sucede?, y para mi colmo alli estaba Duncan.

-Princesa...te vi muy junta a ese chico extraño-me celo.

-¿Disculpa hermanito?, primero el no me gusta, y si asi fuese no veo el problema-decia caminando rapido.

-¿Y porque de repente te gusta ese bobo?-preguntaba interrumpiendo el paso.

-No me gusta...pero...tuve...pero creo que es mi admirador secreto-dije y el abrio sus ojos.

-¿EL?, vamos tiene nombre de chica, no ...no es el!-aseguro.

-No me interesa ¿si?, ehm...me voy-le dije y lo empuje confundida, me tropece con Bridg.

-Te buscaba a ti-me dijo mi amiga-¿Notaste...que la historia se asemeja a tu historia?-me pregunto

-No...-menti apresurada.

-¿Una chica hermosa, un chico que se enamora, y no le dice quien es por temor?...-me preguntaba riendo.

-Puede ser...-dije-Bueno si lo note...no pude dejar de pensar ¿sabes como sigue?-pregunte retoricamente, ella rio-La chica desconfia, y el es castigado...es como si se descubre quien es el amor...todo se arruina-me asuste.

-¿Como todo va a empeorar?, es solo un mito griego-decia la muchacha.

-Si lo se...pero...pero...deja una enseñanza, el amor a ciegas es mejor!-dije aun caminando apresurada

-No es asi, asegura que el amor sin desconfianaza o mentiras es puro y triunfa-dijo ella con ojos enamorados.

-Como sea...nos vemos-termine, y entre a mi casa, fui a mi cuarto, ¿admirador secreto?, ¿acaso queria descubrirlo?, ¿y si era un idiota?, no sabia en que pensar, y tanto pensar me dio sueño, me dormi sobre mi cama, y cuando me levante ya era pasada medianoche, baje y no habia nadie, escuche unos ruidos extraños proviniendo de la habitacion de Duncan... ¿que estaria tramando el ahora?...

**Duncan's Pov**

**_Una hora antes..._**

Sali a buscar ese maldito pelcuhe, esto del admirador me estaba matando, lo odiaba, cuando ella se entere me odiara, encima cree que es ese chico Deniss, ¿debo repetir que es un idiota?, quiero a mi princesa, y me gustaria que vea que no soy el idiota u ogro que cree, pero es tan irritante se molesta tan facil...seguia en esa esquina de mala muerte esperando, y veo un hombre...golpeando a su mascota, que insensible, quice sacar eso de mi mente, ese perro no era mi problema...aunque seguia escuchando los alaridos, me acerque, ¿porque hago esto?.

-Oiga señor...¿le gustaria que yo lo golpeara?-pregunte con un tono de heroe.

-Metete en tus asuntos niño!-me dijo el hombre alto, y delgadao, con un cinturon en su mano, observe al perro, un mestizo color cafe, muy hermoso pero se notaban sus costillas y golpes anteriores.

-Intento, pero tu con tus gritos no me dejas!-le dije.

-BIEN ME VOY, VAMOS PERRA ESTUPIDA-decia mientras la pateaba...no pude dejarala ir me miraba con ojos de cachorro.

-SEÑOR TRATE BIEN A SU MASCOTA!-le grite.

-SI NO QUE?-rio.

-LO GOLPEARE A USTED, ¿CREE QUE LE TEMO?-pregunte.

-VEREMOS-dijo sacando el cinturon, y crei que me golpearia, pero rio y golpeo a la perra, jale el cinturon

-¿QUE CREE QUE HACE?-le pregunte, y el seguia tironeando, lo empuje, el hombre choco con el cordon, y luego me tomo de la pierna con una fuerza extraordinaria.

-YA VERAS...-me dijo y me tiro, luego me golpeo la cara, trate de levantarme, y lo golpee, entonces la perrita con pocas fuerzas lamia mi mano.

-¿Que...?-dije...y me miraba

-VAMOS ...-dijo el y ella aullo...

-Vayase señor-lo obligue y lo amenace con el cinturon, el hombre de mala gana abandono la calle, me retire, pero la perrita me seguia, trate de sacarmela de encima, pero no podia-Vamos...dejame en paz-le dije y gruñi pero ella movio la cola-Dios mio...-pense en una locura, pero estaba muy maltratada-Mañana iras al veterinario-le dije, la cargue, si que estaba pesada, y la lleve, ¿el peluche?, tendra que esperar, la perrita no paraba de lamer mi rostro, cuando llegue a casa por suerte nadie estaba despierto, subi con ella la deje en mi alfombra con unas ropas sucias asi se calentaba, y saque un poco de carne y fideos para darle, ella parecia feliz, luego tome algo para curar sus heridas...pero la perra comenzo a soltar alaridos...mi puerta se estuvo a punto de abrir pero la contuve.

-ABREME-exigio Courtney.

-NO AHORA PRINCESA-dije

-No grites!-me susurro.

-Bueno vete!-

-No-

-NO ES MOMENTO-

-Ok...-dijo...que extraño, volvi a lo que estaba haciendo...y...abrio la puerta-¿Que?...-se sorprendio.

-No le digas a mi padre o a tu madre-le rogue-No grites-

-Un...¿perro?-pregunto sentandose a mi lado.

-Perra...su dueño la golpeo, la defendi y me siguio-aclare.

-Esta muy maltratada, pobrecita-dijo ella compasiva acariciando a la perrita-¿Tiene nombre?-pregunto cordial.

-No...podrias ponerle uno-le ofreci.

-Diana...como la -dijo pero la abuchee y ella levanto una ceja.

-Pongamosle Deniss-dije riendo y ella revoloteo sus ojos-Bueno...mejor...tu nombre-le dije y se alegro.

-Es muy hermosa y cariñosa-agrego ella no podia dejar de mirarla, es muy ...DUNCAN DESPIERTA.

-¿Asi que tienes corazon?-pregunto ella riendo.

-Si...algo asi, no creas que soy blando!-le dije amenazante.

-Seguro...-respondio ella, la perrita durmio, y nos quedamos mirandola-Mañana hay clase debo irme-dijo ella-Lamento haber desconfiado de si hacias algo malo...-se apeno

-No pasa nada...suele suceder-le dije-¿Me perdonaras la estupidez que dije?-le pregunte tomandola de la cintura.

-No lo se...Duncan somos...-

-Hermanastros lo se-dije frustrado.

-Bueno...-titubeaba ella, yo la apretujaba cada vez mas contra mi cuerpo, ella miro mis labios, y luego alguien paso.

-Que bonito...-dijo

-Ehm...-nos sorprendimos...

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO,ME COSTO MUCHO HACERLO, PUEDEN BUSCAR EL MITO DE PSIQUE Y EROS SI QUIEREN SABERLO BIEN Y NO ENTIENDEN, BUENO DIGANME QUE OPINAN DE TODO, DE COURT, DUNCAN Y DE...DENISS...JAJAJ QUE DEBERA PASAR?, BUENO GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEW, Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW QUE ALIENTA A QUE SIGA LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE EXTRAÑO DXC.**

**SUERTE**


End file.
